Me, my friend and Akatsuki!
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: What happens when me and my friend get sucked into the Naruto world and join the Akatsuki! READ TO FIND OUT! Latest chapter! Mushroom no jutsu! and Shenori in Crack, I mean Wonderland! Last chapter of part 1 complete. Story on hold.
1. Akatsuki have a reseme?

Fan fic of Naruto

What happens when me and my friend get sucked into the Naruto world? Well READ TO FIND OUT

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Abby and Arielle (who will be called Shenori ) were having a sleep over at Abby's House. The two of them were on youtube watching Naruto shippuden. When all of a sudden the screen started to glow. Swirling colorful lights stated to spin around them and the screen stared to flash red and green lights (yay Christmas colors!). Then Abby and Shenori were sucked in to the screen. They were in a dark scary forest.

"What the heck happened?" Abby yelled.

"Like I know!" screamed back Shenori.

"I wonder where we are?" Abby pondered.

Shenori started at Abby like she was crazy.

Suddenly Abby screamed. For a plant like thing came out of the ground right below Abby.

"OMG MUST KILL IT" Shenori charged the plant thing with a stick and slammed the stick down on its head. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" With each die she hit the plant thingy.

Eventually the stick broke.

"PERVERT" Abby yelled.

"QUIT-HITING-ME-WITH-THE-STICK-RIGHT-NOW!" The mysterious plating thingy yelled. "And You! I'm not a pervert!"

"O-M-G ITS ZETSU" Abby fan girl screamed.

Shenori just stood there. Then burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA I HIT Zetsu with a stick."

"Who are you people and how did you know my name?"

"BECAUSE IM A FANGIRL" Abby screamed.

"A fan-what?" Zetsu asked

"Never mind….." Sadness filling Abby's sad and once hopeful face.

"That's it I'm taking you guys to leader. You're too skinny to eat."

"ARE YOU FRIGGING CALLING ME A FRIGGING ANOREXIC?!?!?" Shenori yelled. She lunged at Zetsu roundhouse kicking him.

Which he dogged sadly for him cuz that just made Shenori more desperate to hit him. Shenori attacked Zetsu for 5 mints till she got tired. Abby just stood there doing nothing.

Some time later Zetsu finally got us into the leader's office.

"Leader-sama I found some new recruits" Zetsu explained.

"NEW RECRUITS" Abby's eyes sparkled. "WERE GOING TO BE AN AKATSUKI"

Shenori's jaw dropped "This is going to be the best day eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer"

Leader smirked. "Before you can join you have to fill out this resume"

"WE HAVE TO FILL OUT A RESAME?"Shenori yelled.

"YAY RESAME!" Abby was oddly excited at the thought of filling out a résumé.

Leader sighed then smirked. "Yes you do now here's the résumé. Fill out every question and don't take too long." Leader handed them the résumés and two pencils to write with.

"Do you have any pens? I don't like to use pencils" Abby asked

"Live with it." Leader barked.

Abby's eyes got watery but cleared up when she remembered to fill out the résumé.

Here's the résumé:

List any past crimes you have committed.

How many times have you been caught?

Do you ever feel guilty about the things that you do.

have you killed anyone?

What special jutsus or special abilities do you have

After this point the résumé turned a little odd

List your food preferences

List what you like

List what you dislike

Can you cook?

Can you do household chores?

Do you have medical experience?

Do you have any family?

Are you straight les or gay?

Are you single?

Do you exercise regularly?

IF you could have any Akatuki member to be your partner you would choose?

Do you "like" any Akasuki member?

Do you get car sick?

The Questions got serious again.

Do you have any fighting experience?

Have you ever robbed a bank?

Did you like taking this résumé?


	2. Abbys answers

Here are Abby's answers

Here are Abby's answers.

**L****ist any past crimes you have committed.**

Stealing chocolate from the cupboard. Really annoying people eating my hungry friend's food. Beating up my friends with a pillow. Staying up really late. Cheating on my Pokémon game. Fighting with people over nothing. Biting off the Dastards hand that cut in front of me in the lunch line. Being really loud when people try to sleep. Pulling pranks on my friends. Eating too much sugar.

**How many times have you been caught?**

Zippo-zero times

**Do you ever feel guilty about the things that you do.**

All the time

**Have you killed anyone?**

Yes. In my dreams.

**What special jutsus or special abilities do you have**

I dunn know

**List your food preferences**

IM a VERY picky eater

**List what you like**

60s-80s music. Drawing. Writing books. Rosters. Puppies. Torturing kittens. Food. CHOCLATE. Fighting people. Causing people to bleed to death. Poking people hard in the stomach. Sleeping. Playing video games. Chatting with friends online. EXPLOSIONS Ectra.

**List what you dislike**

The color pink. Monkeys. Coffee. Tea. Spiders. Giant swings. Annoying people. ectra

**can you cook?**

Decently

**Can you do household chores?**

Why would I do that? I hate cleaning.

**Do you have medical experience?**

Not that I know of.

**Do you have any family?**

Beats me

**Are you straight les or gay?**

STRAIGHT

**Are you single?**

Yes

**Do you exercise regularly?**

Not really

**IF you could have any Akatsuki member to be your partner you would choose?**

Deidara Hindan or Kakuzu (so I can steal his money) oh and TOBI CUZ TOBIS A GOOD BOY!!

**Do you "like" any Akasuki member?**

Hindan or Deidara can't choose one over the other. There both too sexy.

**Do you get car sick?**

Yes.

**Do you have any fighting experience?**

Yes I do! I beat up people all the time

**Have you ever robbed a bank?**

Can't say that I have

**Did you like taking this résumé?**

Yes I did! I was fun!


	3. Shenori's answers

Now for Shenori's answers

**List any past crimes you have committed.**

Robbery.

**How many times have you been caught?**

None

**Do you ever feel guilty about the things that you do.**

Rarely

**have you killed anyone**

Nope

**What special jutsus or special abilities do you have**

I don't know

**List your food preferences**

Ramen

**List what you like**

Ramen

**List what you dislike**

Vegetables

**Can you cook?**

Yes

**Can you do household chores?**

Yes

**Do you have medical experience?**

Yes

**Do you have any family?**

Yes

**Are you straight les or gay?**

Guess

**Are you single?**

Yes

**Do you exercise regularly?**

Yes

**IF you could have any Akatsuki member to be your partner you would choose?**

Itachi

**Do you "like" any Akasuki member?**

Itachi

**Do you get car sick?**

Yes

**Do you have any fighting experience?**

Yes

**Have you ever robbed a bank?**

No

**Did you like taking this résumé?**

No I did not.


	4. Sleeping arangements and Hindans move!

After 20 minuets Abby and Shenori handed there resumes to leader

After 20 minuets Abby and Shenori handed there resumes to leader.

"Wait here" was all leader said before walking out of the room.

"GOSH DANGIT!" yelled Abby

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU YELLING?"

"I DUNN KNOW!"

Shenori sweat dropped.

Meanwhile in the Akatsuki meeting room Leader and the rest of Akatsuki were reading the girls resemes.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Kisame "Leader you can be serious about letting theses girls join?"

"I am Kisame" Leader barked " Sasori get them a cloak and Kisame and Deidara I want you too to give them a tour of the Base. DISMISSED"

Back at the leaders office Abby was having a great time.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODYS NERVES.

EVERY BODYS NERVES EVERY BODYS NERVES

I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NEVERS

AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES OH OH OHS."

"ABBY FOR THE MILLIENTH TIME SHUT UP" Shenori was losing her patience real quick. I a couple minuets more of Abby's singing and she's going to strangle Abby.

Just then luckily for Shenori Deidara and Kisame walked into the room.

"OMG, OMG ITS DEIDARA!" Abby screamed and glomped Deidara.

"H-hey! Un. Watch it there." 'This one must be Abby. She's cute. This is going to be fun.'

Abby got off Deidara and quickly asked "So are we in Akatsuki or what?" Abby's eyes sparkled again.

Deidara smiled "Yep! Welcome to Akatsuki! un."

Abby fainted.

"Whoa hey now!"Deidara poked Abby. "She out like a light"

"OMG you killed my friend!" Shenori was is kill mode

"Hey, hey! She's not dead only unconscious, un!"

"Then revive her!"

"I don't know how, un!"

"Fuck you! Why do I have to do everything." Shenori walked over and yelled in her ear. "LOOK FOOD!"

Abby's eyes snapped open. "FOOD? WHERE? WHERE! I WANT FOOD! DEI!!" Abby glomped Deidara again.

Kisame sighed. "Are you guys done being silly yet? Leader told us to take you guys on a tour of the place."

"YAY tour!" Abby yelled.

So Deidara and Kisame showed Abby and Shenori around the Hideout. They showed them the kitchen, the 4 bathrooms (one of which will be there's along with Konan which made Abby sequel), the training grounds, the meeting room, and lastly the living room. Which had one long hook shaped couch and a large screen TV (OMG TV!) . Chilling out in the living room was all of the other Akatsuki members including Sasori who has Abby's and Shenori's cloaks. The only members that weren't there were leader, Konan and Zetsu.

"OMG I love this cloak. It's so stylish!" Abby immediately put her clock on.

"Oh yeah!" Shenori punched the air and put her cloak on too.

Deidara and Kisame sat down on the couch with the other members who were watching Myth Busters.

"OHHHH I love this show!" Abby sat down on the couch next to Deidara. She hugged his arm. Shenori sat down next to Itachi.

For the next hour they all laughed and made a comment here or there. Eventually Abby put her head on Deidara's shoulder and fell asleep. Shenori fell asleep on Itachi too. Only know one notices till Myth busters were over.

"Hey Abby-chan" Deidara turned his head to ask why she was so quiet only to see Abby asleep with her head on his shoulder. "Must be tired, un…Hey Itachi look to your left."

"Hun"Itachi asked. He looked to his left and saw Shenori lying against him asleep.

"What the fuck"

Hindan for some reason looked ticked. Tobi of course notices this and pointed it out.

"Hindan-san are you sad cuz Abby choose Deidara-senpai over yooooouuu!"

"Fuck no!! WHY THE FICK WOULD I THINK THAT"

Tobi radiated cheerfulness "Cuz on her reseme she said that she liked you1"

Hindan at that point grabbed his scythe laying next the couch and stared chasing Tobi around the room.

"Kisame" Itachi said "Get this thing off me"

"No can do Itachi."

"And why not?" Itachi glares at him"

"Cuz I know deep down that you enjoy it."

Itachi jumped up and started to chase Kisame with a knife. Yes I said it, a knife.

"NUUUU I DON'T WANNA BE SUSHI!"

Shenori woke up from all of the noise ticked that she couldn't enjoy the nice dream she was having about Itachi. But before she could say anything Abby woke up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BASTARDS IM TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP HERE!" Abby lunged at Kisame and with one hit knocked him out. She then sat back down on the couch next to Shenori. Her face was expressionless.

Whoa! Abby-chan is scary when she's mad!" Tobi cheered

Just then Leader on Konan walked into the room. He saw Kisame knocked out on the floor but choose not to say anything. "Since all of the extra rooms have junk in them your going to have to share rooms with some of the other members. And cuz I'm a nice guy I'll let you choose who you want to share a room with" 'and to annoy the heck out of them'.

"ITACHI!" Shenori instantly yelled out

"Great" Itachi mumbled

Abby who was now suddenly quiet and non-hyper thought for a moment. "I dunn know"

Leader looked at all of them "Any volunteers then?"

Every one was quiet.

"Ooh! Ooh! Tobi knows someone who will want to share their there room! Hindan wants Abby to stay in his room! Tobi knows it!"

"FUCK NO TOBI"

The others snickered.

"What's the problem" Sasori teased "Afraid that you'll get coodies"

Deidara and Itachi were laughing there heads off and Shenori and Abby just stood there.

"Fine! Ill share my fucking room with Abby!"

They all looked at Abby who just sat on the couch looking bored"

"It's late now of to bed all of you!"

They all walked out of the living room.

Shenori followed Itachi and Abby followed Hindan.

As soon as Itachi got to his room Shenori rushed in side and jumped on the bed and fell asleep right away.

"What the heck? Get off of my bed!"

"zzzzzzZZZZZZZZ"

"Listen. I don't know who you are thinking that you can sleep on my bed but there's no way in sleeping on the floor so fuck off my bed."

Shenori opened her eyes and stared at Itachi long enough to say "Screw you"

Mean while when Hindan reached his room he opened the door for Abby who wobbled inside. She spied the bed and fell into it. She lay there for a sec but jumped up cussing when Hindan got in the bed too.

"What the fuck! You fucking pervert!" Abby yelled

"Hey its my bed so fch off btch." 'Heh that'll teach her to mess with me. There's no way I'll sleep on the…teh fch!'

Abby had gotten back into the bed

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING BITCH"

"I ant sleeping on the floor" was her only response.

'Heh" Hindan thought 'shes got guts I can give her that. But there's no way I'm going to let her sleep in my bed….' Hindan thought for a moment 'I got it' He grinned evilly. **(Uh oh what's Hindan thinking? Wait I'm writing this I should know what he's thinking……………...HE'S GOING TO DO THAT TO ME! O.o……..)**

Hindan moved closer to Abby. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her real close to his body (btw he's shirtless. Hindan doesn't sleep with s shirt on.)

Abby did nothing oblivious to what Hindan is doing

'Guess that Ill have to go a little further' He moved his face towards Abby's and kissed her on the lips. 'Humph...' he kissed her again only longer this time 'what the?' To his surprise Abby stared to kiss back. **(Oddly enough I'm having a dream about kissing Deidara)**

The door flung open Tobi rushed in to the room "Hindan-san! Tobi needs to barrow your scythe thin….gy……OH MY GOLLY HIDAN IS RAPEING ABBY-CHAN!"

"W-T-F" Hindan yelled who just saw Tobi come barging into the room "IM AM NOT FUCKING RAPEING HER!"

Too late. Tobi Had already stared to run around the Base yelling "HINDAN IS RAPEING ABBY-CHAN HINDAN IS RAPEING ABBY-CHAN!"

Hindan jumped out of his bed and chased after Tobi! "TOB IWHEN I CATCH YOU!" He yelled "YOU ARE A D-E-A-D DEAD BOY!!"

Everyone ran out of there rooms. Except Abby who was asleep in Hindan's bed.

Deidara caught Tobi and tied him up with rope that mysteriously appeared to a chair that also mysteriously appeared.

Hindan came huffing up to them, tired from chasing Tobi around the base.

Tobi whimpered when Hindan approached. He started to cry.

"SHUT UP TOBI" Shenori yelled slapping Tobi on the face which made him cry even more "WAAAAAHHHH SHENORI-CHAN SLAPED TOBI!"

"Tobi!"Leader snapped! "What the heck happened?"

"Well Tobi was in Deidara-senpais room being a good boy.

"No you weren't you kept trying to steal my clay!"

"When Deidara told Tobi really mean things so Tobi thought that Tobi could borrow Hindan-sans scythe and take his sadness out on some pumpkins. But when Tobi went into Hindan-sans room he saw him holding Abby-chan kissing her!"

"IT'S A LIE!" Hindan yelled

'Tobi doesn't lie cuz Tobi's a good boy!"

"Well who do we believe?" asked Sasori.

"Why don't we just ask Abby?" Shenori suggested.

They all agreed and they all went to Hindan's room only to see Abby asleep on the bed.

"I wouldn't wake her up…..unless you got a death wish." Shenori said.

"I WASNT FUCKING RAPEING HER!"

They looked from Abby's sleeping figure to Hindan's shirtless chest.

"Looks that way to me." Kisame said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW! YOU'RE A FUCKING FISH!"

"HEY! I Take insult to that!"

"Hindan, Kisame shut up!" yelled Leader was tried and just wanted to sleep. "Hindan go sleep in Deidara's room tonight. Now don't bother me unless its something important."

Leader walked off.

"What ever….." Shenori walked back to Itachi's room and fell asleep on the bed.

The other shrugged and walked off to bed. Itachi when to the living room and slept on the couch.

Whew things are starting to heat up! What will happen next? Well review to find out!


	5. Orochimarus attack and the new jutsus!

Morning the next day

Morning the next day.

Itachi woke up he smelled something funny. He sniffed the air. '_It smells like….like…..good food. Did Konan actually cook something editable for once?'_

Itachi got up and walked to the kitchen. "What the fck"

Itachi saw Shenori cooking some pancakes and bacon.

Shenori heard Itachi and turned around "Hey there's some more food on the table."

And low and behold Itachi looked over at the table and saw piles and piles of pancakes, waffles, French toast** (DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES! Lol I was singing this song as I wrote this par**t), sausage, bacon and crepes. His mouth stared to water.

"Arielle fucking untie me from this fucking chair this fucking moment or I'll BEEPING BEEP your BEEPING BEEP you BEEPIN BEEEPING BEEP!" Abby was tied to a chair with a plate of crepes and bacon in front of her. "I'm BEEPING hungry so BEEPING give me my BEEPING food!"

Shenori stared at Abby in shock "Whoa…I've never heard you say those words before……" She went back to her cooking.

Itachi shrugged got a plate and started to pile it with food. _'Best to get my food now before the others get here'_

One by one the other Akatsuki members came into the Kitchen. Drawn by the smell of cooking food.

After half an hour every one was in the Kitchen (except Zetsu)

"OMG" exclaimed Kisame "Food. Actual edible food." He sampled a piece of sausage "It's really good!" He got a plate and stared to pile it up.

The others followed suit except Hindan, who saw poor Abby tied to a chair. The others saw her too but were to preoccupied with the food.

'_Time for some payback'_ he thought. He grabbed Abby's plat and started to eat it right in front of her face.

Abby gave of an aura of murder. "I swear" she began menacingly "you eat another bite and I'll kill you"

"Hahahahahaha kill me? That's a good one" Hindan took another bite of Abby's food

"ROWR!" Abby broke the rope binding her **(mind you guys that rope was really thick)** faster than anyone could have thought possible she jumped on Hindan and started to beat him to a pulp. After 5 minuets of beating Abby broke every bone in his body, gave him a boat load of bruises and a black eye. She grabbed her plate and stared to eat contentedly. She smiled sweetly at the others.

Breakfast was enjoyable for the rest o the time **(except Hindan who was lying in a blood mess on the floor but don't worry his wounds are mysteriously healed**). The Akatsuki never had such a good meal in a long time and I mean a really long time.

"So what now?" Abby asked cheerfully.

"Yeah what now?" Shenori picked some food from her teeth.

Leader looked over at them "now we start to train you."

"Yay! Training!" Abby jumped up and down.

Later at the training grounds.

"Now listen up" Leader started to explain. The other Akatsuki members stood a ways off watching. "I'm first going to teach you guys basic justu, genjustu and taijutsu."

"Hai!' Abby again got suddenly serious. Her face looked determined.

"Whatever" Shenori sighed

2 hours later

"Good, good keep in up" Leader watched the to girls spar with each other using taijutsu. _'They learned everything so fast. And there chakra levels are almost on par with Kisame's. I think there ready to for that'. _"Ok stop"

The two girls who were fighting with all they had, immediately stopped and turned to face leader.

"Its time for you guys to think of your fighting style or create your own jutsu or learn higher level jutsu. Do you guys have any idea what you want to do?"

Shenori raised her hand

"Shenori"

"Can I learn fire jutsus and have a sharingan?"

"You can't have sharingan unless you're an Uchiha."

Shenori just huffed

Abby raised her hand

"Yes Abby"

"Can I whisper it in your ear?"

Leader thought for a moment "Fine" He bent down so Abby could whisper in her ear.

Meanwhile the Akatsuki members were amazed by the girls.

"They learned everything so fast" Konan said.

Sasori agreed "And they almost have as much chakra as Kisame."

Kisame huffed "They are indeed impressive. Leader was right to let them join."

Deidara nodded his head "Not the mention the fact that Shenori-chan can cook! We don't have to eat Konan-sans bad cooking anymore, un….OW!"

Deidara rubbed his head were Konan had hit him.

Kakuzu was the only one who had something bad to say about the girls "There still weak."

Kisame laughed "You don't like them cuz Abby-chan said that she'll steal your money"

"LIKE HLL SHE WONT!"

"Hey" Itachi pointed over at Abby who was whispering in leader's ear. "I wonder what she's saying."

"I don't know, un"

Back to Abby whispering in leaders ear.

Abby whispered in leader's ear her idea for a new jutsu. Leader nodded his head.

"Stop the chakra stop the ninja" whispered Abby

"Not in every case but still that's a good idea. Do you have any ideas to make this jutsu work?"

"Yes. But I don't want to practice in front of everyone. I want my jutsu to be a surprise."

"Heh. It would be a surprise. Fine. Come back her after lunch."

Abby stepped back from Leader looking quite pleased with her self.

"What was that about?" whispered Shenori

"You'll see. You'll see." Abby smiled.

"That enough training for today head back to the base and do what you want till evening.

"Hai!" They both answered

Leader disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Deidara, Itachi and Sasori walked over to Abby and Shenori.

"You did great Abby-chan, un!" Deidara gave a Abby a big hung.

Sasori whispered into Abby's ear. "What were you saying to leader-sama?"

"Yeah in curious about hat too, un"

Abby gave them a big smile "That's for me to know and you to never find out." She gave them a thumbs up that looks exactly like the thumbs up Gai gives.

Deidara's face looked like this D**: . **Sasori shrugged then left.

"ITACHI!" Shenori glomped Itachi.

A puff and smoke and a log took the place of Itachi.

"WHAT THE HECK" Shenori yelled "GRRR I'll GET YOU FOR THIS ITACHI!" Shenori run back to base going on an Itachi hunt.

"Hey Abby-chan I want to show you something, un."

Deidara and Abby were the only ones at the training ground. Shenori was hunting Itachi. Kisame and Sasori were watching TV. Hindan was sleeping and Kakuzu was tightening the security around his money**. (Heh. I'll still get past your security Kakuzu. You should give up now. ****Kakuzu****: Never. Me: Heh. Your loss my gain)**

"What?" Abby's eyes shone with curiosity.

Deidara made a clay bird appear and jumped up on it.

"Come on up I wanna take you on a ride."

"Yays!" Abby jumped up on the clay bird and hugged Deidara. The bird flew up into the air.

Now lets leave Deidara and Abby **(who was having the time of her life**) and go to Shenori who was on a Itachi hunt. **(Itachi****: Why am I being hunted like some animal? ****Me:**** Cuz I'm the one writing this story. ****Itachi****: Then change it or else. ****Me****: Are you threatening me? Heh you're going to get it now. ****Itachi****: There is nothing that you can do to me. ****Me****: Heh. I'll see about that.)**

"Give up now Itachi!" Shenori yelled "I always find my prey!"

Itachi watched Shenori run by from his perch on a high up tree branch. _'Yeah right. I am an S-Rank criminal. Like hll you'll find me'_

"AHA! FOUND YOU!"

'_WHAT THE-' _Itachi turned around to see Shenori jump on him.

"Now! Time for you to pay!" Shenori hugged Itachi so hard he couldn't move. "Now listen to me very closely. I want you to help me get Sharingan."

"Sharingan? You? That's impossible you're not an Uchiha."

"Yeah well so what! I want sharingan!"

"Not going to happen."

Shenori kicks Itachi in the balls. Itachi falls out of the tree and hits the ground. Hard.** (HA! Sweet, sweet justice. ****Itachi****: I hate you. ****Me****: I loves yous too! ****Shenori****: HEY! ITACHI IS MINE! ****Me****: I know. Im just kidding. ****Itachi****: …..)**

"Help me or I'll kill you."

"Ok, ok! What ever you say." _'Damn bitch'_

"After lunch we start training,"

Meanwhile in the sky.

"WEEEEEEE THIS IS SOO MUCH FUN!" Abby was attached to Deidara looking over the side of the bird at the ground so far below.

"This is only the tip of the ice berg un" Deidara made 5 butterflies and watched them fly high above them.

"Whatcha doing?" Abby already knew that what ever he was doing it was going to involve explosions and Abby LOVED explosions.

"Art is a blast! un!"

The butterflies exploded in the air giving off different colored sparks.

"Amazing! It's so beautiful!" Abby stared open mouthed at the fireworks. She hugged Deidara harder.

"Abby-chan you're crushing me, un"

"Opps sorry." Abby smiled shyly. "Oh! What time is it?"

"Deidara looked at the sun almost directly over them. "Almost lunch time un"

"We should head back. I don't want to miss lunch."

So Deidara and Abby flew back to the base. They made it in time for lunch. Lunch was alright. **(It was made by Konan)** It was a bunch of Ham and turkey sandwiches.

(**Which is all that she can make that's edible ****Konan****: Hey! I CAN cook its just that I choose NOT to cook well. ****Me****: When did you get here? O.o ****Konan:**** The whole time. ****Me****: brain starts to work again OMG Konan! (glomps Konan) I love you! You are like my idol! ****Konan:**** really? Then why did you make me such a bad cook? ****Me****: For the sake of the fanfic. I'm sorry ****Konan:**** (sighs) I forgive you. ****Me:****YAYS Konan lets watch chick flicks while eating popcorn and then go shopping for dresses (obsessed with dress shopping)****Konan:**** O…..okay ****Me****: Just let me break into Kakuzu's safe then were off! (Breaks into safe. Grabs Konan) This is going to be so much fun 3 3 3 ) **

"Come on Itachi-kun you promised to help me train" _'and help me get sharingan'_ Shenori thought.

Itachi sighed then got up form the dinning table and walked to the training grounds **(In a very distant extreme corner of it)** Shenori followed.

"Hey Abby-chan I've been meaning to ask you" Kisame looked over at Abby. Who looked up from her plate.

"Hmm?"

"Shenori isn't your friends real name right?"

"Yep her real name is Arielle"

"Well shouldn't you have a fake name too?"

"Hmmmm….yeah I should have a fake name too!" Abby agreed. "And I know just the name."

"What?" The others all looked at Abby

"Tally Mai!"

"What kind of name is that?" Sasori scoffed

"A dang good one!" Abby's face was filled with pride.

"Oh! Ooh! Tobi thinks that Tally Mai is a good name!"

Abby glomped Tobi "Thank you Tobi! Tally Mai thinks that Tobi should call Tally Mai Tally Mai-chan! Doesn't it sound so cute?"

"Yeah! Tally Mai-chan has a nice ring to it! Let's go play a game Tally Mai-chan!"

Abby's face turned sad. "Aw I'm sorry Tobi-kun but I have to go do something important. I'll play with you later."

With that being said Abby I mean Tally Mai ran out of the room to the training grounds. She didn't want to be late to her private training with leader-sama.

"Tobi's sad that Tally Mai-chan had other stuff to do….I know! I'll get Deidara-senpai to play with Tobi!"

"FUCK OFF TOBI UN!"

"Tobi wants to play with Deidara's clay! Tobi wants to make clay people!" Tobi gave Deidara a tight bear hug.

"Let go Tobi! Hey somebody help!" Hindan, Kisame and Sasori went to the living room to watch TV**. (Discovery Channel in fact. Yay for educational TV!**) "HEY TOBI FOR THE LAST TIME GET OFF ME! UN!"

Author note: K peoplez, time to skip ahead to later that night after dinner. Here's a recap of what happened after lunch till now. Itachi and Shenori didn't get anywhere with there training and Tally Mai (Abby) had managed to create her jutsu and might I tell you that it's pretty badass.

After a delicious dinner made by Shenori.

Everyone was hanging out in the living room **(except Zetsu and from now on If I don't say that Zetsu is present then he's not. I have nothing against him. He'll be in here soon…I hope)**

Shenori was glomping Itachi. Hindan was arguing with Kakuzu about money and Sasori, Deidara, Tobi and Tally Mai were paling Monopoly (Abby is winning by the way)

Tobi gave a big whoop "Deidara-senpai has to pay Tobi 500"

"I do not un!"

"Yes you do. You landed on Tobi's property"

Abby sighed "He's right Dei-kun"

Deidara grumpily gave Tobi the fake money "your turn Danna" he mumbled.

Sasori rolled the dice.

BANG! BOOM! CRASH! KABOOM!

Exploding sounds filled the base.

Everyone stared at Deidara.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, UN!"

Another explosion and smoke fills the room. There was a huge hole in the wall.

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR THAT!" Yelled Kakuzu

"MAHAHAHAHAHA I have finally broken into the Akatsuki base!"

Standing in the hole was Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Everyone jumped up prepared for a fight.

It was Shenori who made the first move. She lunged at them but they dodged and Kabuto hit Shenori hard knocking her to the side. She got up and attacked again. Again she got knocked to the side. She got up again but this time Kabuto attacked her. He prepared to stab her heart with his Kunai. Just as he was about to hit her and most unheard of thing happened. Shenori's eyes turned red. She had some how miraculously obtained Sharingan. She saw Kabuto's next move and dodged him easily. She grabbed his arm and flung him at Orochi. The others so stunned at what just happened couldn't move till the remembered that Orochi was standing right in front of them.

"Wait" leader said. "Abby I want you to try out your new jutsu on them."

Abby smiled evilly then her face fell. "Only on Kabuto. There's no way on earth I'm using my jutsu on Jackson there."

"Whatever" Leader beckons for the others to give back off.

Abby make some hand signs and appeared right next to Kabuto. **(Its amazing the things I can do after only 4 hours of training). **And she…kissed him? What the heck? I do not like Kabuto people. I hate him really (sorry Kabuto lovers) but then again it is necessary for my jutsu…….

"W-T-F" Orochi and Kabuto yelled when Abby jumped away from them.

"Leader..."Kisame looked worried

"Heh This battle is over for Kabuto." Leader replied

Everyone looked at Leader questionably.

"Why don't you give them a demonstration Abby?" Leader smirked

"Of course leader-sama"

"Abby made a single hand sign. Kabuto twitched.

"My chakra" he gasped "and why cant I move my body?"

Abby made the hand sign again and Kabuto made his chakra scalpel with his hand and Attacked Orochi.

"My body's moving on its own!"

Sasori looked from Abby to leader "What is she doing? I know that that's not the chakra strings jutsu."

"I guess that since you guys haven't figured it out I'll explain Abby's new jutsu."

Orochi and Kabuto ran off after Abby released Kabuto from her jutsu. **(HAH! TAKE THAT SUCKERS! ****Orochi****: That's not a nice thing to say… ****Me:**** OMG! from what molesting dimension did you come from?! ****Orochi:****…….you know…I don't like being called a child molester. ****Me****: tell me one time that you didn't do something that is or similar to molesting children. ****Orochi****: …..…Give me a minuet. ****Me:**** That's what I thought.)**

"Abby's jutsu" leader continued "works like this. She combines her chakra with her saliva. When she licks her opponent she gains control of there chakra. She can control where the chakra goes and can also tell what chakra type the opponent is and can seal the opponents chakra. To gain control of both the opponent's chakra and body she had to get her chakra/saliva in her opponent's body. Which can be done but kissing them and a few other things." **(Didn't I say that my jutsui's kickass? But my jutsu does have its draw backs like I can't control the person's chakra unless I lick the skin. If I lick clothes or something than the only thing I can do is tell were the person is (another great thing about my jutsu.)**

Every one gaped at Abby who smiled brightly.

"FUCK YEAH! I HAVE SHARINGAN!" Shenori was dancing around like a miner that just found gold.

"MY NEW JUTSU WORKS IM SO HAPPY!" Abby joined Shenori in the happy dance.

Tobi ran up to them dancing along and swinging Abby in circles "wowie! Tally Mai-chan and Shenori-chan are super strong!"

Leader watched Abby ad Shenori dance with Tobi. "I never expected those girls to be so strong"

The other Akatsuki were speechless. Especially Itachi. _'How the heck did she get sharingan? It's impossible unless……unless…unless she is an Uchiha too….That's impossible….or is it?'_ Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by leader who spoke.

"Abby! Shenori! Your rooms are ready. There the rooms in between Hindan's and Itachi's room."

Whew! So much has happened! I wonder what will happen next? Oh wait I'm the writer I should know what happens!


	6. Painting rooms is FUN!

Abby and Shenori raced of to their new rooms

Abby and Shenori raced of to their new rooms. Shenori got their first and claimed the room closest to Itachi's. Abby was just happy to have her own room so she wasn't complaining.

Shenori immediately jumped on her bed and fell asleep. She was worn out from fighting Kabuto and getting her Sharingan.

Abby ran into her room and immediately decided that it needed to be painted. She ran to the store room and grabbed a bunch of paint.

Half an hour later

Abby had just finished painting her walls a teal blue color and the ceiling a deep maroon color. It was then that she had a very evil idea. **(MAHAHAHAHA! I love evil ideas!)**

'_I'm going to go paint every one else's room too. I'll start with Hindan's room'_. After a few hours Abby had finished painting everyone's room. **(Except Konan's and leader's room)**Luckily for her everyone was watching TV in the living room. **(Including Zetsu).** Abby skipped off the living room.

Meanwhile

"Turn the TV down Kisame its getting me a headache. " Leader rubbed his temples.

"But I can' hear it" Kisame whined

" Myth Busters comes on in 3 minuets, un"

"Yeah! Tobi wants to watch Myth Busters!"

"Myth busters is alright. **I want to watch the Food channel**." Zetsu argued with him himself.

"Change the channel to money weekly" Kakuzu suggested.

"NO!" everyone shouted

"Humph"

"Juts choose a fucking channel and fucking stick to it!" Hindan was getting tired hearing the others argue.

Abby skipped into the room "Hey guys! Watcha doing?"

"Watching TV" Itachi replied

"Hey Abby" Sasori looked over at Abby.

"It's Tally Mai-chan! Tally Mai-chan! Tally Mai-chan!"

"Whatever, Tally what have you been doing all evening? What happened to Shenori?"

"Oh Shenori is asleep and I've been painting."

"Painting?" Sasori asked curiously.

"Yeah I repainted all of the rooms, except leaders and Konan's room."

Leaders jaw dropped "you did what?"

"I repainted all of the rooms." Abby radiated happiness.

Everyone rushed out of the rooms to go to their rooms (**or in leaders and Konan's case to go look at the others room**s). The screams of Horror they gave could be heard from the other side of the galaxy.

"OMG!"

"Everyone **(well almost everyone)** came running back ready to kill Abby."

"RAINBOWS?" Hindan screamed "YOU PAINTED RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS ALL OVER MY WALLS?"

"Yeah! Isn't it cute?"

"TEDDY BEARS? YOU PAINTED TEDDY BEARS AND CHILDERNS TOYS OVER MY WALLS!" Kakuzu screamed.

"Those teddys just scream "play with me" don't they?"

"Sasuke….you painted pictures of Sasuke all over my walls" Itachi was way beyond angry.

"I look just like him doesn't it!"

The others however were happy with the new paint job.

"The explosions look so real, un!"

"Tobi loves little woodland creatures! The bunnies are so cute! Oh! And the baby deer too!"

"Not bad" Sasori's room looked pretty normal with dark read walls with golden splashes here and there. The ceiling was a dark navy blue.

"The flowers look so real. **Its descent**."

"Abby. How come you didn't pain mine or Pein's room?" Konan asked

"I have too much respect for Konan one-chan and Leader to do something to their rooms with out asking them first. Do you want me to paint your rooms too?"

"Maybe some other time."

Abby runs over and hugs Konan.

"Abby put every one's rooms back to normal." Leader, like Itachi, was beyond angry.

"Tobi likes his new room!"

"Well we don't!" Itachi, Kakuzu and Hindan yelled

"What if I re-do your rooms to make them even better!"

Abby runs off to re-paint Itachi's, Kakuzu's and Hindan's room.

5 minuets later she was back. "Done!"

"You painted the rooms that fast?" Leader was amazed.

"Yep! Go check out your room's guys!"

Itachi Hindan and Kakuzu were too scared to go back to their rooms.

"Go on!" Abby got a pouty look on her face.

"Fine" they sighed.

10 minuets later they were back.

"I LOVE IT!" They yelled. Hindan's room had black walls with streaks and splashes of red that looked like blood. The ceiling was the same color as Abby's. A deep maroon color. Itachi's room was a Darkish Navy Blue color with the Uchiha Fan painted on one of the walls. The ceiling was white and red. Kakuzu's had pictures of money painted and the walls and a dark green ceiling.

"YAYS!" Abby jumped up and down. "What time is it?"

Kisame looked at his watch. **(Kisame…where did you get a watch. Kisame: Not telling. Me: TELL ME NOW! flames spin around me Kisame: O.o runs away. Me: GET BACK HERE!") **"Almost midnight"

"Holy cow! I need to go to bed! See yalls in the morning!" Abby ran off to her room.

"……………………"

Well another chapter goes by. Remember people! Confucius says review or else! So listen to the dead guy and review!


	7. Fighing and rebellion!

TIME SKIP

TIME SKIP! YAYS

3 weeks after that.

Abby stood still. She was hanging upside down like a bat from a tree branch. Shenori hung likewise ten feet to her left.

"There coming" Abby grabbed a few kunai from her bag. She attached an exploding note to one.

"This will be a piece of cake." Shenori activated her Sharingan.

"Fire style Grand Fire Ball!"

A huge ball of fire appeared through the trees heading right towards them.

Abby and Shenori jumped from their branches. Abby threw the kunai that didn't a have an exploding note attached to it. Kunai thrown from the opposite direction hit and intercepted them. Abby threw her exploding note Kunai in the direction the other kunai came from.

Shenori braced her self to jump.

More Kunai came and hit the kunai causing it to explode. Shenori jumped through the explosion. "Fire style Dragons Inferno!" a huge wave a fire burst forth from Shenori's hands. It covered everything in flames within a 10 feet radius.

"Shenori to your right" Abby yelled.

"Crap" Shenori cursed. She was in the air and couldn't dodge Kisame who was about to hit her with his sword.

"Lightning style Thunderbird!" Abby concentrated her chakra into the form of a bird. The electric bird appeared and flew right at Kisame. The bird made contact and Kisame fell to the ground.

"Damnit" He mumbled

Shenori fell to the ground. Then immediately jumped up. But it was too late. She had activated the trap the moment she hit the ground. The net came up and she was caught.

"Tsk, tsk Shenori. You now the rules. You touch the ground your out." Sasori jumped next to Shenori who was cursing loudly. "One down on more to go" Sasori summoned one of his puppets and sent it off towards Abby.

Abby seeing the puppet bit her thumb and did the hand signs for summoning. A giant phoenix appeared in a cloud of smoke. She jumped on the birds back and flew up into the air out of the puppets range but right into "his" range.

"The weather is nice to day huh? un"

Abby looked a head of her to see Deidara on his clay bird.

"Looks like there's a 100 chance of explosions today." Abby replied

Deidara smiled. His hands started to chew on some clay. Abby flew right at him. Fast. She wanted to take him out before he made his "art".

"Sigh" Sasori's face just screamed bored "Looks like I don't get to play yet." He looked over at Shenori in the net. "You went down awful quick. Usually Abby is the first one to get knocked out."

"Think again!"

Sasori cursed as Shenori jumped out from behind a tree and threw Kunai at him. Her clone in the net disappeared.

"I guess that I spoke too soon." He sent a puppet at her. With her sword she cut it in half. Then charged at Sasori**. (I forgot to mention but Shenori gets a sword. It's shaped like a samurai's sword.)**

Sasori smirked. His puppet's two halves shot needles from their arms at her. They hit but it was another Shenori clone.

"Where are you" Sasori looked behind him, to his left, then his right, and above him. 'That only leaves below". He jumped up just as Shenori smashed trough the tree branch with her Rasdori a combination of Rasangan and Chidori **(****Shenori:**** Rasdori? ****Me****: It's a better name than the one you gave it. ****Shenori****: What's wrong with Rasangan-Chidori? Me: Besides the fact that it is totally not creative nothing. ****Shenori****: Well….yeah you know what? just leave me alone. ****Me****: ……..).** Sasori sent more needles from his puppets. It was another clone. Sasori looked around if he was attacked he would have a hard time evading it.

"Got you now!"

Shenori clones came a Sasori from all directions with Rasdoris in there hands.

"Damnit" Sasori cursed at the clones Rasdoris hit him.

The real Shenori watched the whole thing 30 feet away. **(Shenori's fighting style is similar to Naruto's style) **She was almost out of chakra. She looked up to see Abby and Deidara locked in an aerial battle. Shenori knew that she couldn't count of Abby being able to help her.

Meanwhile

Hindan, Kakuzu, Konan and leader watched the battle from a safe distance.

"There getting better." Leader admitted

"Shenori was able to get all of those hits on Sasori" Kakuzu watched as Sasori (who was not too injured) fall to the ground.

"Yeah but not with out using almost all of her chakra. Abby is the most impressive." Konan watched Abby and Deidara flying battle. "She's adapts well to any situation she is in."

"What the fuck happened to Itachi and Kisame" Hindan scanned the forest.

Leader scanned the forest as well. He saw Kisame on the ground leaning on a tree trunk. "Kisame had touched the ground and Itachi is still in I believe."

To fill you guys (the readers) on what's going on. This was a training game that the Akatsuki did to give Abby and Shenori battling practice. The rules are simple. There are two teams. The teams don't have to be equal and the last team standing wins. If you touch the ground your out. If you get knocked out then obviously your out. The winners get control of the TV that week. **(That really motivates them to work hard)**

Leader looked from Abby in the air to Shenori standing behind a tree. "Looks like Deidara and Itachi are the only ones left."

"They better win those fucking basterds. I can't stand watching anymore fucking anime and America's next top model." Hindan growled.

Itachi stayed dead still. He was waiting for Shenori to drop her guard so he can make his move_. 'She is so stupid to use up all of her chakra on just one opponent. She can't rely on Abby's help if Abby is too preoccupied with fighting Deidara up above.'_

Shenori looked around with her Sharingan. Hoping to locate Itachi. She felt a faint chakra signature coming from 50 feet away from her. _'What the heck am I going to do? I don't have enough chakra to fight him head on……of course I'm just going to fight him head on anyways.'_ Shenori tree jumped to Itachi's location.

'_She's so stupid. Charging me head on with so little Chakra' _He jumped up and looked at Shenori in the eye,

"Crap" Shenori was caught in Itachi's genjutsu. She made a hand sign that would allow her to escape it. No luck. _'Fck it need to think of something quick.'_ She looked around with her Sharingan. She hadn't mastered Sharingan enough to be able to see through genjutsus yet. _'I got it'_ Shenori thought that she was a fucking genius. She made hand signs and created a genjutsu of her own.

"Nice try" Itachi appeared right behind her. "But you don't have enough chakra to make a strong enough jutsu.He grabbed her and sent her flying to the ground. Shenori landed right at Kisame's feet.

"Hello" Said the blue fish man "Nice of you to join us on the ground."

Sasori snickered "Charging right at Itachi with almost no chakra is either brave or really stupid."

"No just stupid' Kisame smiled his creepy fish smile **(can fish really smile? thinks hmmm………)**

Deidara and Abby stood on top of there birds at least 30 feet from each other. High up in the air.

'_What now, un. I'm almost out of clay. My long range attacks won't work as long as she has that bird and if I get close range Abby could use her jutsu on me then I'll be done for sure……..hmm looks like I'm stuck to "that". _**(The reason why Deidara's long range attacks won't work cuz his exploding clay was ignited from the heat given of my Abby's Flaming bird before it reached her. His attacks also didn't work cuz Abby's Lightning jutsu makes his exploding clay from working because his chakra is earth natured (See the Sasuke vs. Deidara battle in the manga for more info.)**

Abby was watching her chakra level closely. She had half of her Chakra left. She had seen Itachi throw Shenori to the ground. After Deidara she would have to fight Itachi. _I need to get close range so I can use my jutsu_'. Abby thought for a moment. Trying to think of a way to get close enough to use her jutsu. After another minuet of thinking it came to her. _'Yes of course but I need a distraction first.'_ Abby summoned three fire birds. She flew at Deidara.

"Crap" Deidara was so caught up in her thoughts that he hadn't noticed Abby's new summons. He only saw her flying right at her. He flew straight up and right into one of Abby's fire birds. He jumped off the clay bird right before it crashed into the flaming bird and exploded. He made another clay bird and landed on it. Three more birds flew at him from the left, right and in front of him. He looped backwards and dived. Suddenly Abby and her summoned Phoenix were diving with them.

"To easy" Abby yelled as she jumped from her bird and stabs Deidara with a needle that ejected her saliva into his body**. (A little thing I came up with so I don't have to kiss people to use my jutsu to its full potential) **Abby now had full control of Deidara's Chakra and Body. _'Time to take on Itachi'_ she thought

Itachi saw the whole thing from his tree. He knew that when Abby had her opponent under her control she can make them use their own jutsu as long as she knew how to do the jutsu herself. _'If I loss then it's another week of nothing but anime and America's next top model.'_ Itachi shivered. He missed watching CSI. He jumped out of his tree and used his genjutsu.

Abby cursed as she was caught in the genjutsu. She had never expected Itachi to make the first move. Abby made Deidara move in front of her like a shield. Abby closed her eyes trying to find Itachi's Chakra signature. _'Dangit his genjutsu is too strong.'_ Just then Deidara turned around and stabbed her with his kunai.

'_What the heck'_ Abby cursed "You're under my control" She grabbed her bleeding arm and started to do a medical jutsu to heal it.

"Think again un." Deidara turned to clay.

"Dangit" Abby couldn't find Deidara. _'I never licked him directly so I wouldn't be able to tell if that one was real or not _(**another one of my jutsus weakness. When I lick them directly I can taste the Chakra and can tell is its fake or not. But if I use a needle to get my saliva into there body and if it's real or a clone with a lot of chakra in it them I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. My control jutsu only works on the real deal.) **Her arm was healed now. _'Dangit….how could I have been so careless! So stupid, stupid, stupid!' _

"To easy, un" Deidara grabbed Abby and jumped to the ground pulling her with him. They both hit the ground.

"YES!" Shouted Kisame "NO MORE ANIME!"

"NO MORE AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL!" Sasori cheered

"Nice one Abby" Shenori grumbled

"Shut it" Abby felt so stupid

'Fck yeah!" Hindan yelled

"About time. After three weeks we finally get them. I can watch money weekly again!"

"They still were impressive even though they lost"

"Lets head back to the Base" Leader beckoned for the other to follow. Even those in the forest saw it.

Later during Lunch.

"Did Tobi do a good job of making lunch?"

"Yes! Tobi-kun did a super job!" Abby gave Tobi a big pat on the back.

Lunch was pretty good. Everyone ate it without complaint.

Leader cleared his throat. "Everyone. Was this week you're going to be doing some missions. Your missions will take the whole week. You are to prepare to leave tomarr-"

Abby couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "I get to go on a mission! Yays! I'm so happy!"

"No your not."

Abby's started to cry. "Wh-why not?"

"You and Shenori will be staying here. You are to watch the base."

Abby left the room in anger.

During all of this Shenori was choking on her food. Tobi slapped her back. She stopped choking. "Thank you Tobi and why do me and Abby have to watch the base?"

"So no one can break in. I always leave at least one person here."

'That's a load of crap" Shenori stormed out of the room after Abby.

Leader sighed "As I said prepare to leave tomorrow.

Abby was lying down on her bed staring up at her ceiling. She sensed someone coming down the hallway. There was a knock at her door.

"Hey I'm coming in" It was Shenori

Abby couldn't contain her feelings any longer. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THEM!"

"There a bunch of retards."

"You got that right." Abby stared up at her ceiling. "We should make them pay……"

"How?"

"I dunn know…"

"You could paint their rooms again."

"Nah…I got it!"

"What?"

"When they leave we'll go on a little vacation."

"Vacation? Where?"

"Konoha"

"That….that is the best idea you've had in a long while."

"I've have plenty of good ideas recently!"

"Yeah just keep telling your self that."

Abby's vein throbbed. Then she smiled "I want to see Neji so I can make fun of him."

"Oh! Let's find all of the Naruto characters and make fun of them!"

"Yeah! I want to call Choji fat!"

"I'm going to poke Shikamaru!"

"I'm going to call Sakura useless giant forehead freak! And Ino anorexic!"

"This is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah! I can't wait for tomorrow to get here!"

"See ya"

"Whaaa?? Why are you leaving?"

"To go to bed"

"Oh ok good night!"

My, my! So much has happened! What will happen next? Well review and just maybe I'll update.


	8. The day we made fun of people

The next day

The next day.

"Okay! Got the backpacks with our food, clothes, and maps?"

Shenori looked through the two packs. "Check"

"Yes! We are good to goooooo!"

It was Monday. Abby and Shenori were preparing for their "Go to Konoha and annoy the heck out of Naruto and the gang vacation"

"Let's GO!" They both shouted together.

They walked out of the front door and locked it. And they were off. They ran down the path till they reached the forest were they could tree jump the rest of the way.

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Shenori asked Abby

"Yep! We just keep going north east for half a day and were there!" Abby the night before had found some maps in one of the storage rooms and spent a good half hour plotting their course.

4 hours later.

Abby and Shenori were a 100 board. And hungry too. After 5 more minuets of tree jumping they smelled the most perfect and lovely sent in the world. The smell of cooking food. Their stomachs had taken control and they speed off to the delicious smell of food.

"RAMEN!" Shenori yelled with glee as we reached a traveling ramen shop **(that is convenient).**

We walked out to the cook and ordered our food. A giant plain bowl for Shenori and miso ramen for me.

After paying for our meal and our stomachs happy we asked how far we were from Konoha.

"Half an hours walk from here. Just keep following that road." The traveling ramen guy said.

"Arigato!"(Thank you in Japanese)

OF course since we were tree jumping it only took us a third of that time.

"Its…it's…..it's so beautiful." Abby looked through that gates at Konoha.

"I have been waiting for this moment all of my life."

"Excuse me ladies"

Abby and Shenori looked over at a man sitting behind a table next to the gate.

"Who are you and what is your business in Konoha?"

Shenori opened her mouth to speak but Abby was faster.

"We are traveling Artists who travel the land painting pictures and selling them." Abby turned her face down fake tears filling her eyes. "But…but one night as we were sleeping robbers came and took all of our art supplies and pictures!" Tears were not streaming down Abby's cheeks.

'_Could you be more dramatic'_ Shenori thought

"Oh I'm sorry" The man said. He was clearly buying Abby's story. "Please go on in. Enjoy your stay at Konoha."

"Th-…thank you so much." Abby gave a small smile.

They walked on through Konoha.

"So" Abby began once they were out of the mans hearing range. "Who will be our first "victim?"

"Whoever we find first."

"That could take to long. Let's split up and meet later by the memorial."

"Fine by me"

So Abby and Shenori split up. Abby ran off to check the training grounds while Shenori walked around town.

Abby was the first one to find anybody. 'Yes_! It's Neji! And Lee and Tenten! Gai must be there too'_ she boldly walked up to them.

"Hello! Lovely weather to day huh? My name is Tally Mai but please call me Tally Mai-chan!" Abby smiled brightly.

Neji looked at her like she had some disease.

Tenten and Lee however were friendlier. "Hello" they said.

Abby smiled even more brightly and ran up to them. "And what's your name!"

"Lee"

"Tenten"

Neji didn't say anything

Abby pouted. "What your name?' She walked right next to Neji.

Neji looked really annoyed "Listen I don't know who you are but me and my team mates are trying to train right now."

"Your mean!" Abby yelled. She ran over to Tenten. "Tenten-chan that boy is a meanie!" Abby started to cry.

Lee looked over at Neji "You don't have to be so rude Neji. You could have at least told her your name."

Abby perked up right away. "So your name is Neji! Nice to meet you Neji-kun! I hope that we could be best-est buddies!"

Neji glared at her.

Abby did the worst thing that she could have done. She stared to poke Neji. Repeatedly. She also made a comment about his eyes. "Your eyes are white. Are you blind? Are you a little blind boy? How can you train if you're blind? I shall call you my blind buddy!

"Um…Tally Mai-chan I recommend that you keep doing that." Tenten saw Nejis face and knew that things were about to turn bad.

"WILL YOU STOP POKEING ME" Neji lost it now. He was ready to use his jutsu on her. "AND I AM NOT BLIND!"

"Nah…I dunn feel like it and if you're not blind then why are they white?" Abby keep poking Neji only harder this time. "Little blind boy is mad at me! Little blind boy has a laughs blind rage!

"That's it!" Just as Neji was about to hit Abby. Abby had licked him on the cheek.

"OMG" Tenten and lee yelled

Nejis attack stopped. His attack didn't stop from the shock of being licked but from the fact that all of his chakra had rushed out of his arm. Then he felt dizzy as his Chakra quickly rushed to his head. He staggered.

"What the….what the heck did you do to me?"

"Nothing much." She said "I just controled your chakra"

Tenten and Lee gaped at Abby.

Abby had her hand sign and released Neji from her jutsu.

Neji sunk to the ground as his chakra returned to normal.

"LEE-KUN! I LOVEYOUR HAIR!" Abby jumped over to Lee and buzzed around him like a bee.

"Um…thank you…" Lee was suspicious of Abby. _'To be able to control someone's chakra. She must be a strong ninja but her behavior says other wise.'_ "Um…Tally Mai-chan?"

"Yeeeeess"

"What village are you from?"

"I dunn know"

"Then where di-"Lee never got to finish his sentence for Abby had run off yelling. See ya later my best-est buddy's!

Neji got up from the ground "Who was that and what the heck happened?"

Meanwhile

Shenori waltzed through town looking lazily at the shops and people. She turned around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks Ahead of her she saw Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro, Temari, and (squeals) Gaara. _'Omg. I remember this scene from the manga_'** (book #4)** she walked closer. Temari was the first one to see her.

"And who are you."

Everyone turned to look at the new comer.

"Your skin is an odd color" It was Naruto who made the comment.

"Yeah well you're white" **(I realized while typing this that there are no colored people in Naruto! I can't recall any episode that had colored people in it! The People that made Naruto are raciest!)**

"So what are you guys talking about?" Shenori stared at Gaara trying her best not to squeal and try to hug him.

Kankuro scoffed "That's none of your business"

"Who are you" It was Sakura that asked

"The name is Shenori."

Sasuke glared at Shenori. _'There's something odd about her'_ he thought. "Are you here for the chunin exams as well?"

"Maybe"

"What village are you from?" It was tiny Konahamaru who asked, well more like demanded.

"I don't belong to a village"

They all looked like they could say something to that but before any of them could even opens there mouths.

"SHENORI!"

Abby jumped out of nowhere and hugged Shenori.

"Guess what! Guess what!"

"WHAT!"

"I made new friends!"

"Well go for you! Now get of me!"

Abby let go of Shenori all turned around to see the others.

"OMG! That's so unfair! You're making new friends without me!"

"You made friends without me."

"That's different" Abby smiled brightly

"How the heck is it different? Hey I am not done talking to you!"

Abby leaped away from Shenori and stood right in front of the others.

"Hi! My name is Tally Mai! But please call my Tally Mai-chan!"

"Hi!" Naruto thought that Abby was really cute. But not as cute as Sakura.

Sakura looked creped out. "Uh…hi..."

"OMG! Kitty!" Abby rushed out next to Kankuro poking at his cat ears on his hood. "Ohhh a giant fan!" And then poked Temari who looked ready to snap Abby's neck. Abby looked over at Gaara and decided to poke Kankuro some more. She hugged both Kankuro and Temari. "You guys are so awesome! We'll be best-est buddies forever!"

Gaara was ready to kill all of them. He hated Abby and her overly cheerful attitude. So he teleported away.

"Well its time for me to go! Bye, bye best-est buddies!" Abby waved goodbye as she dragged Shenori down the street.

"Freak" Sasuke turned to walk away. The others nodded in agreement then went about their own business.

Meanwhile

"Let's go to the hot springs!" Abby was really happy

"Ok"

-At the hot springs-

"Ahhh this is so relaxing." Abby leaned back on her rock some more.

"This is nice….."

A door opened and two girls came into the hot spring,

"OMG! It's my best-est buddies!" Abby ran through the water and hugged her buddies

"Oh my gosh! It's you!" They both said

The two girls were none other than Ino and Sakura.

"Shenori! It's my buddies Anorexic stick and useless bid forehead freak!"

"Anorexic stick!" Sakura yelled

"Useless big forehead freak" Ino snorted **(like a pig! : D ****Ino:**** HEY! BITCH! Me: Oh you will pay for that. ****Ino****: Yeah right when pigs fly. ****Itachi****: She's right. She will get you back. ****Ino****: O.o who are you. ****Itachi****: I'm Sasuke's older brother Itachi. ****Sasuke****: ITACHI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! ****Itachi:**** See. (Leaves) ****Ino****: O.o ****Me:**** LOL)**

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Both girls turned on each other fighting like wild animals.

Shenori poked Abby on the back. "When did you meet Ino?"

"The same time I meet Shikamaru and Choji"

"You meet Shikamaru with out me!"

"Yeah but he's not that fun to poke."

"Dangit. What happened?"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Flash back time!"

Shenori anime sweat dropped.

-Flash Back- (Finally!)

Abby was walking around the town when she saw Ino, Shikamaru and Choji taking to each other out side of Ino's family's flower shop.

Abby wasted no second to run up to them "Hi! My name is Tally Mai but please call me Tally Mai-chan!"

They all looked at her funny. Choji spoke first.

"Nice to meet you Tally Mai-chan"

Abby smiled and poked Shikamaru. Nothing. "Dangit"

They looked at her funny again.

"So tell me Fat boy Blubber how much do you eat every day?"

Choji gave off flames of pure hate. "Fat-boy-blubber? IM NOT FAT IM HUSKEY!"

Abby laughed as Choji made himself look like a meatball and chased her around. "Hey Anorexic Stick girl!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Abby laughed more as Ino joined Choji in chasing Abby. After a while Abby ran off leaving Choji and Ino panting in her dust.

-End Flash back-

"I love Flash backs" Abby gave a spirited cheer

"Whatever" Shenori ducked her head underwater.

TIME SKIP YAY!

-6 days later-

Abby and Shenori were heading back to the base. During their stay at Konoha they wreaked havoc and made fun of people and hurt their feelings.

"There it is! Home sweet home!" Abby squinted her eyes at the base. "Is it just me or is the front door of the base wide open"

Shenori looked to. "Oh crap this can't be good"

They speed up. They went through the front door. The lock on the door was busted off.

"We are so dead." Abby looked around for any sign of an intruder or any thing broken or gone.

"I think I hear something coming from the kitchen."

They stealthy made there way to the kitchen. Abby ran through the door. Kunai in hand and Shenori right on her heels.

"OMG" They both screamed.

Standing in the fridge was Orochimaru eating their food

"WHAT THE FCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Shenori activated her Sharingan ready to fight.

Orochi gave them a look that said "what the hell" He swallowed the food in his mouth. "I was hungry so I came here to raid your Kitchen."

"Why would you come here? Aren't you and the Akatsuki enemies?"

"Meh. I saw that no one was here so I decided to help my self to what's ever in the fridge."

"You molester from another dimension be gone!"

"Do I look like some ghost to you?"

"Nuu but you look like a molester."

"I don't have to stand for this kind of treatment! Just let me grab my man purse and I'm outta here! **(****Orochi****: Hey! I don't have a man purse. ****Me****: yes you do. ****Orochi****: nuu I don't -5 hours later- ****Me****: yes you do. ****Orochi****. Nuu I don't ****Me****: YES YOU DO! ****Orochi****: That's it! I admit it! I have a man purse! ****Me:**** thank you.)**

"Hey!" Abby looked in the fridge "He ate my pudding!"

"hahahahahahah" Shenori was laughing her butt of.

"He ate you ramen too"

"he what!" Shenori pushed Abby over and stared at the now empty spot in the fridge where she had put a bowl of ramen. "I'm. Going. To. KILL. HIM!"

"LOL OMG ROFL!" Abby fell on the floor laughing

"Why are you IM talking?"

"Habit" Abby shrugged.

Everyone came back the next day and No one found out that they had left the base and that Orochi had stolen food from the fridge. Its win, win!

Remember! Every time you review you save a Childs life. SO REVIEW!


	9. Black Jack and MONEY!

Two days later

Two days later

It was the most boring day ever. EVER. The Akatsuki (**except leader Konan and Konan who were doing a mission)** were all sitting in the living room whining about how bored they were. Abby was the worst.

"I-AM-SO-BORED! SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME!"

"She does not mean that" Shenori stared down a couple guys who were more than glad to end the life of the most whinny girl in the universe.

"Let's play a game!" Abby shouted.

"What game? We've played every game we own 5 times, un"

**(That is a really big feat considering how many games the Akatsuki has, 25 game to be exact.)**

Abby closed her eyes to think. _'A game….a game…a…..yes! of course!'_ Abby jumped up. "I got it peoplez! Let's play Black Jack!"

"Black Jack?" The Akatsuki asked curiously.

"Yes Black Jack!" Abby ran off to get a set of cards.

"What the hell is Black Jack?" Hindan looked over at Shenori.

Shenori sighed. "Black Jack is a game you play at casinos and such. Its one of those gambling games."

"Gambling!" Kakuzu's eyes lit up. "How do you play?"

"Sounds fun. **I will win every time**."

Shenori explains how to play Black Jack.

"Tobi wants to play Black Jack!"

"Yeah! Sounds easy, un"

**(Note: I'm not going to explain how to play Black Jack so if you don't know how to its play then GO GOOGLE IT!)**

Abby ran back into the room with a deck of cards in her hand "Hey guys to make things more interesting lets play with real bets!"

"Heh. I'm in. I never miss a chance to make money." Kakuzu rubbed his hands together.

Every sits down around the table except Shenori Itachi.

"I'm not playing cuz I don't feel like losing all of my money." Itachi said nothing.

"I'm dealer!" Abby dealed the cards.

Hindan looked at his cards _'10…So the point of the game is to get 21 or as close to it as possible with out going over.'_ "Hit me"

Abby dealed him a queen.

Sasori looked up from his cards. "Stay"

Zetsu couldn't make a decision _' its 12 so I should hit. __**No. If you get a 10 then your bust. **__But I can't win will just 12. __**Says who?**__ No!_ "Stay. **Since when did you call the shots?" **

Deidara thought for a long while before saying "Hit me" Abby dealed him a 2

Tobi was counting on his fingers. "How much are aces worth?"

"1 or 11" Abby answered.

"Ok Tobi says HIT ME!" An 8

"I'm staying" Kakuzu was sure that he was going to win. He eyed the pot (the money betted.) 100 that will soon be mine.

"Dealer hits" Abby drew her card and got an ace. "Ok show them up.

"20" Hindan smirked

"19" Sasori frowned

"fuck 12"

"16" Deidara moaned

"17!" Tobi cheered

"18……….." Kakuzu mumbled

Abby whooped "21! I win the first round!" Abby pulled all of the money to her.

Kakuzu pounded his head on the table. Tobi gave Abby a high five and the others cursed.

15 rounds later

"I win again!" Abby pulled the pot to her for the 15th time. Nearly everyone's money was gone. Shenori was laughing at Kakuzu who was Hitting his head on the floor. **(He stopped hating his head on the table after the 10****th**** time)** and Zetsu was thinking about how hungry he was. **(I'm hungry as I type this! Stops typing to get food** **YAY Mac 'n Cheese!)**

"Play some more?"

"NO!" The other shouted

"YOURE FUCKING CHEATING! YOU HAVE TO BE!" Hindan pointed his finger at Abby who smiled innocently.

"Nope! I'm just really good at Black Jack!"

Deidara stomped off to his room.

Sasori turned on the TV.

Zetsu left to go eat some poor unfortunate person,

Hindan went to train outside.

Tobi followed Deidara.

Kakuzu looked ready to kill Abby. "Give me back my money."

"Ok!" Abby handed him all of the money she had collected.

"Really?" Kakuzu eyes here suspiciously.

"Sure! But one condition."

"What."

"That I am allowed to take some of your money when ever me and Konan go on our weekly shopping trip."

"No."

"Fine. Then no money for you." Abby pushed all of her money into a bag then ran off to hide it.

"Hahahaha you lost all of your money" Shenori pointed and laughed at Kakuzu.

"Shut it before I take your money."

"Bite me." Shenori was hyped up for a fight.

"Whatever" Itachi watched TV with Sasori.

"ROWR!" Kakuzu jumped Shenori and they started to wrestle.

After half an hour Kakuzu had won and have taken all of Shenori's money from her wallet.

"GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!"

"NEVER! IT'S MINE NOW!" Kakuzu ran out of the Shenori, Shenori ran after him right on his heels.

Well that's it for another chapter of Me, my friend and Akatsuki! To make you guys interested on the next part I shall give a quote that Abby says.

"NUUU OMG! THE ALEINS ARE GOING TO EAT MY BRAIN!"

Chow! Chow! And remember every time that you don't review a clown riding a purple honey covered kangaroo will slap you with a piece of pumpernickel bread smothered with pepperoni pulp.


	10. Alien abduction!

Sunday a few days later

Sunday a few days later

It was time for the training game again. Only this time it was Abby and Shenori vs. Pein, Konan, Kakuzu and Hindan.

They were all hiding. Waiting for the signal to start. Abby looked around. Trying to locate every one's positions. She sensed Konan far to the left and Kakuzu ahead of her. Shenori was behind her. She couldn't find Pein or Hindan

A huge Fire ball exploded in the sky off into the distance. The signal to start.

Abby jumped from her tree. Ready to attack Kakuzu.

A beam of light shot out of the sky right at Abby. Abby hovered in the beam of light. "WHAT THE FUCK" She screamed. "OK WHO'S DOING THIS"

Shenori, Konan, Kakuzu and Pein all jumped next to the light. They all were awed.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" Abby couldn't move her body.

"Leader-sama do you know what's going on?" Kakuzu asked Leader.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Just then Hindan jumped through the trees **(not seeing the beam of light. Shame on you Hindan! Look before you leap! ****Hindan****: Shut up)** and also got stuck in the beam. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!"

Konan did the brave thing and turned her arm into paper and sent the paper into the light. The light acted like a vacuum and sucked the rest of her into the light.

"KONAN!" Leader yelled. Just then the beam of light suddenly expanded catching Shenori, Kakuzu and Leader. "Oh fuck"

Then a huge flying saucer came down out of the sky. The beam of light coming out of a hole at the bottom. Then the light got brighter and they started to float up towards the UFO. Then they felt like dough that was being rolled in to a thin line (**what? I'm hungry and when I'm hungry my descriptions uses food).**

Then they were gone.

Far away watching the whole thing. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori were stunned. They watched as a beam of light shot down out of the sky and caught Abby. They watched as every body else were caught. They watched as a UFO came out of the sky and abducted them and watched as the UFO shot up into space. Their brains' were fried for a moment. After a few hours of standing there. Their brains started to work again.

"ALEINS!" They yelled running around in circles. This continued for another 2 hours.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? LEADER-SAMA AND THE REST WERE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!" Kisame yelled

"WORRY ABOUT THEM? WE NEED TO WORRY ABOUT OWR SELFS! WHAT IF THE ALEINS COME BACK FOR US?" Itachi had a point**. (In his and everybody else's mind. Hey if my friends were abducted I'd worry more about my self than my friends!)**

"WE MUST HIDE, UN!"

"FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH YOU!" Sasori was really freaked out.

Just then the UFO came out of the sky again right above them. Another beam of light and Konan, Hindan, Kakuzu, Pein, Abby and Shenori were standing right next to them.

"Come back soon!" Abby yelled while waving bye to the UFO. "Come back any time you need help! Hey guys what up?"

Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Sasori stared at them. "WHAT THE HLL HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS!"

"We were abducted by friendly aliens!" Abby cheered

"Yeah they were REALLY friendly."

Leader sighed. "it was awful at first. There were needles and sharp pointy objects ready to piece our bodies for their experiments when suddenly Abby started to talk to them. Some how she could understand their creepy language.

"Here's what happened" Abby started

FLASH BACK TIME

Abby, Konan and Pein were in a small room. Shenori, Hindan and Kakuzu were taken from the room 10 minuets ago.

Pein was really freaked out. Earlier they were in some room that had a lot of pointy objects in it. But Abby was probably the most freaked out.

"NUUU! THE ALIENS ARE GOING TO ET MY BRAIN!"

Two Aliens were watching them 5 feet away. They talked in their funny language.

"FDDDDFHKJJKKFFF?"

"FFFEEEDDDSSSKKLLDD" The other replied

"Excuse me but we aren't animals"

"FFFHDDSSLKKFFFJ??"

"Yeah! Dogs' look totally different. They walk on four legs and have fur all over their bodies."

"FFFHSDSLKLLF?"

"Cows are bigger than dogs and the females have utters that has milk in them."

"FFFJDSDHL"

"Birds can be really big or really small and have wings and feathers."

"Abby" leader looked at Abby "can you understand them?"

"Yeah of course. Can't you understand them?"

"No" Konan and Pein said together

"Excuse me" Abby looked at the Aliens "What did you do to our friends?

"FFFHDDSSSSKJLJF" The Alien looked at the other alien "FFFFDSSHLKJASDADDD??"

"FFFFDSFSFSDFKKJHJKKKDAA"

"LJFDFSFFFFFFHHLJDDDSA"

"FFFF"

"The white haired guy and the string guy are male. The dark skinned girl is a female and uh…..female humans only have milk after the give birth and until the child is old enough to not need mother's milk….." **(Abby really didn't want to talk about these kinds of things.)**

"FFFFDHSL"

"Really. Is there anything we can do for you? Cuz I'm really hungry right now and I want to go home."

"FFFHHSDDKLJLDFDSFSDFDDDDDJKLLLSSSAAALLDLDDFFFFFHHHFDDDDJKSDFFFFFHHFFFFDDSFFFFFKKJHHHD-"

"I don't need the whole story."

"FFF…..FFFHDFFFFDFDSFSDFKHK"

"I see……hmmmmm…well I don't know anything about repairing UFO engines but I'm sure that me and my friends could figure it out!"

"FFJDLSFSDFSDHFDHQQQQQQQ!"

"Awws you guys are so nice!"

"FFHHFDSFSLL"

"I'd love to see your planet but not right now."

"FFJKLJFFSSDDAAAA"

"Ok!"

The alien came over and unlocked their cell door. "FFDFSDKKYYYYYYYY"

"Ok!" Abby turned to look at Pein and Konan. "I told them that we'll help them repair their UFO engine. There taking The others to the engine room right now.

Later after a little walk they went into the engine room. In the room aliens were poking Hindan in the arms. Hindan looked like he was scared for life. Kakuzu was trying to make himself as small as possible and Shenori was too stunned to speak.

"Hin-hin! Shenori! Ka-zuy!" Abby ran over to hug them.

"Hello" Abby said to the other aliens

"FFFDSFSDFSLL" They said.

"Oh well I'm the only one among us that can understand you."

"FDFSDF?"

"Yep!"

"FDFSDFKLGDFSFDSSSYYY"

"I dunn know why either."

"FDFSSDSAAAQQQ"

"WE"RE HERE TO HELP!" Abby walked over next the engine. She kicked it and the engine roared to life.

"There!"

"!!DFSFSDFSFAFFFFF"

"You didn't try that?"

"FFFFFF"

"Well that's how I got my old radio to work"

"FFFHSDSSLJKDf"

"Ok! Hey guys there talking us home now."

The others just stood there.

End Flash back awwwws

"So that's what happened!" Abby gave them all hugs before running back to the base to go eat some food.

"You are to never mention this again" leader growled

No one needed to be told twice. They instantly forgot the whole thing and walked back the base for lunch.

O.o Abduction……..that reminds me. If you don't review you will get abducted by my alien friends. So review!


	11. Truth or Dare Tobi asks a no,no question

Time skip again

Time skip again. I just love time skips don't you?

5 weeks later

Everyone was tired from training all morning. Shenori, who was half asleep, was making sandwiches with Abby.

When every one was done eating leader stood up and made announcement. "Abby Shenori. You have made much progress these past three months. It is time for you to go on your very first mission."

"YES! FINALY!" Abby jumped up and down.

"Wow Tally Mai-chan gets a mission! Tobi is so happy for Tally Mai-chan!"

"Yes" Shenori, like Abby, has been waiting for this moment forever. "What's our mission?"

"You too are going on solo missions. Abby you are to infiltrate Konoha and Shenori you are to infiltrate Sunagakure. You are to get info on their Kuubi and Ichibi. and the village status. You leave in the morning. Two of us will escort you two part of the way. Hindan and Kakuzu go with Abby and Itachi and Kisame go with Shenori." Leader left the room.

"Konan one-chan! I get to go on a mission!"

"yes you do." Konan has grown attached to Abby. 'She's like a little sister too **me' (YAY I'm like a little sis to Konan onee-chan! ****Shenori****: what? Doesn't Konan like me too? ****Me****: Nuu cuz you never go shopping with us. ****Shenori****: YOU NEVER INVITE ME! ****Me****: You don't need an invite to come. ****Shenori:**** Just forget it. Me: I'm SORRY SHENORI! YOU CAN COME WITH US NEXT TIME!)**

"Oh I can't wait! And Hin-hin and Ka-zuy get to go with me!"

Hindan and Kakuzu grumbled.

"Are you excited about your first mission Shenori-chan" Kisame asked Shenori.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Hey let's play a game!" Abby was instantly bored.

"Were not playing Black Jack"

"I had a different game in mind"

"What, un?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Truth or what?" Kisame was skeptical.

"Truth or dare. It's really easy to play. We all sit in a circle and someone volunteers to go first and pick someone. You ask that person truth or dare. It they say truth then the person that picked them asks them a question that they have to answer truthfully. If the person says dare then they have to do something. You have to do it and it can be anything. Anything at all."

"I'm in" Shenori yelled

"Tobi wants to play too!"

"I'm game, un"

"This sounds fucking stupid but whatever."

"…………….why not. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Yeah! I'm in since Itachi-san's in."

"Danna don't you want to play, un?"

"fine"

"Konan onee-cha you should play too!"

"Okay"

"heh I'll play." _'so I can dare them to give me money'_

"I'm in too. **This better be worth my time**."

"YAYS! Let's play!"

in the living room

All of them sat in a circle.

"Who wants to start?" Abby looked around at them.

"I will, un!" Deidara already knew who he was going to ask but he made it look like he was thinking about it.

"Hurry up and pick" Sasori whined

"Ok. Ok I pick….Tally Mai-chan! Truth or Dare!"

"um…….dare. NO! TRUTH!"

Deidara didn't miss a beat. "Do you "like" me?"

"OMG YOU JUST HAD TO ASK ME THAT DIDN"T YOU! Um……uh……"

Everyone stared her which made poor Abby feel pressured. "I used to like you……"

Deidara's smiling face fell like stone. **(His face was like this :D when he asked the question and when I answered it went like this D: ****Deidara****: Why don't you like me anymore! ****Me****: Cuz…….I like someone else****. Deidara****: Who Me: MY TURN!)**

"MY TURN!" Abby yelled. "I pick….Sasori! TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Dare"

"hmmm…." Abby thought for a moment. "I dare you to…."

Shenori sighed "Were going to be here all-night."

"Why" Sasori asked

"Cuz Abby is not good at all with coming up with dares."

"Sasori! I dare you to put smiley stickers all over your body!" Abby held up a pack of smiley stickers that came outta nowhere.

"……." Sasori grabs the stickers and puts them all over his body.

"Sasori-senpai is all smiley's like Tobi is!"

"Shut up. And it's my turn right? Shenori truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you too kiss Itachi"

"Fuck yeah!" Shenori cheered.

Itachi gave Sasori the Uchiha death glare.

Shenori teleported next to Itachi and kissed him on the lips. They kissed for 5 seconds, **(You get your wish Shenori! ****Shenori****: omg Thanks for making Sasori dare me to do that. ****Me****: you owe me. When I told Sasori what he was going to do he tried to kill me! So I promised to polish all of his puppets if he didn't kill me. ****Shenori:**** You do know that he has like over 300 puppets right? ****Me:**** O.o…OMG I FORGOT! IM DOOMED!**** Shenori****: HAHAHAHHA. ****Me****: You have to help me. You owe me remember? ****Shenori****: I hate you. ****Me:**** I loves yous too! ****Itachi****: HEY! ****Me and Shenori****: O.o ….. ****Itachi****: What? Me: Itachi…do you like Shenori or something? ****Itachi****: No……. ****Me****: death glares ****Itachi****: Maybe………… ****Me:**** even more death glare ****Itachi:**** YES! DMNIT! ****Shenori****: OMG I KNEW IT! ****Itachi ****:…… ****Me****: Dunn worries Itachi you will soon get your mushy love scene with Shenori !)** Then she slapped Hindan on the head when he wolf whistled. "My turn." Shenori wanted some payback. "Hindan! Truth or dare."

"Dare me bitch"

"I dare you to cut off your head and play the rest of the game as a head."

"I fucking hate you"

Everyone laughed as Hindan cut his head off with his scythe. He looked at all of them with Hate. "Zetsu truth or dare?"

"hmmm…" _'truth. __**No. Are you some wimp?**__ But look at what Sasori and Hindan were made to do__**. So? Do you want to be seen as a wimp?**__ No. __**It's my turn to make a decision'. **_**"dare"**

"I dare you too…..dress up in a flower costume." (**Hindan is not good at coming up with dares too. ****Tobi:**** That's just something the both of you and Hindan-san have in common! ****Me****: TOBI SHUT UP!)** He looked over at the corner where strangely enough there was a flower costume with pink flower petals.

Zetsu did the dare and put the flower costume on. "Tobi. Truth or dare."

"Truth!"

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"Cuz Tobi's favorite color is orange!"

"Tally Mai likes the color orange too!" Abby hugged Tobi.

"Tobi's turn to pick! Tobi's turn to pick! Tobi picks……Konan-san! Truth or dare!"

"Um…..Truth"

"Are you and leader-san baby making?"

Every one gaped at him.

"Tobi! That's a no, no question" Abby shook her finger at him she couldn't believe that Tobi would ask such a thing.

"Tobi" Konan was very serious "Why did you ask me that."

"Tobi was wondering because Tobi sometimes sees Konan-san walk into leader's room and not come out for a long time! So when Tobi puts his ear against the door her hears leader and Konan make funny noises!"

Silence………

Abby hit Tobi on the head. "Tobi is a bad boy! Tobi should not ask those kinds of questions! It's rude! Now go sit in the corner!"

"Tobi started to cry. "Tobi hears Tally Mai-chan and-" Tobi was cut off when Abby shoved her hand under his mask and covered his mouth. Tobi only managed to get a few words or syllables out. "-n MMMing mmuhhff and munffissing URK!"

Abby knocked Tobi out. "Tobi was a really bad boy" _'he almost gave away my secret.'_ "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

Everyone was thinking the same thing "what was that all about?"

Abby freaked out. "I-ITS NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!"

"It's something alright, un"

"Uh….um….OH MY! IT'S THAT LATE! I SHOULD BE GOING TO BED! I NEED MY REST FOR THE MISSION TOMARROW!" Abby ran faster than a starving man to a feast.

"…………lets keep playing. Konan-san it's your turn." Shenori made a mental note to talk to Abby later.

"…Ok…then…I pick Kakuzu. Truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Why are you so greedy?"

(To save you (the reader) your sanity I shall skip through Kakuzu's very long narrative about his child hood and teens years. His young adult years and everything up to that moment.) "So my whole life was thus spent gaining money….HEY WAKE UP!"

**(****Hindan****: You just had to ask him that didn't you. ****Konan****: Well I couldn't think of a better question. ****Me****: I would have asked him that. ****Hindan****: yea sure take her side. Females….. ****Konan and Me****: excuse me? flames ****Hindan****: NOTHING! NOTING AT ALL!)**

About half way through his narrative everyone had fallen asleep.

"I've fucking had enough of this fucking game. Kakuzu put my head back on by body."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please…..Ka-zuy"

"humph" Kakuzu fixed Handan's head to his body only he put it on backwards.

"Put my fucking head on straight before I'll fucking sacrifice your fucking ass!"

Kakuzu put Handan's head on right. "You better be nice to me. And that will be 50 for putting her head on."

"THAT'S 40S MORE THAN LAST TIME!"

"So."

"Whatever." Hindan gave Kakuzu 50 "I'm going to bed. I hope you all die in the morning"

"I'm going to. This is too boring" Itachi got up and left.

"I only played since Itachi played too. See yalls" Kisame followed after Itachi.

"Meh." Sasori left too leaving only Shenori and Deidara and Tobi too who just woke up.

"Tobi had a good nap!"

Shenori I had an idea "Tobi-kun" She said.

"Yes Shenori-chan"

"What were you saying about Abby earlier?"

"Tobi does not remember."

Deidara grabbed Tobi and started to shake him "YES YOU DO NOW SPILL IT, UN!"

"TOBI CAN'T REMEMBER! TOBI CAN'T REMEMBER!" Tobi cried

"Deidara it's obvious he really doesn't remember. Let's go ask Abby our selves."

"Fine, un"

So Shenori, Tobi and Deidara walked out of the living room. They reached the hallway leading to the bed rooms when they stopped. Abby was standing at the corner talking to someone.

"Who's she talking to." Shenori whispered

"I can't tell, un. Let's get closer."

They stepped closer.

"This might be the last time for a long while." Abby said to the person

"There's still the trip over"

"We can't do anything with "him" around. Our secret will get out."

"So? Where's your sense of fun."

"No." Abby's voice had a tinge of sadness to it.

"Fine."

"Promise you won't do anything on the trip over"

"Do I have too?"

Shenori guessed that Abby was glaring at him for the angry vibes Abby radiated.

"Ok. Ok I promise"

Deidara and Shenori have heard that voice before but they were to far away to tell whose voice it was.

"My first mission"

"You'll do fine. You're only going to be In Konoha for three weeks."

"That's still a long time"

"I'm patient"

"Well I'm not." Abby moved closer to the man.

Deidara and Shenori crept closer. They probably would have figured out who the person was if Tobi hadn't blow the whole thing. (**It's always Tobi's fault! Tobi is a bad boy! ****Tobi:**** Tobi was curious about who Tally Mai-chan was talking to! ****Me****: It's none of your business.)**

"TALLY MAI-CHAN! WHO ARE YOU TAKING TO?"

"Oh shit" said the person. He used a teleportation jutsu.

"Tobi! You startled me!"

"Who was Tally Mai-chan taking too?"

"I wasn't talking to anybody now if you excuse me I'm going to bed."

Tobi walked back to Shenori and Deidara who were going to strangle Tobi the moment he got close enough. "Tally Mai said that she wasn't talking to anybody so It must have been our imaginations!" Tobi skipped off to his room.

"Damnit. If Tobi hadn't ruined everything then we'd know who Tally likes, un"

"Well there two possibilities but I think that only one of them makes sense."

"What do you mean, un?"

"Remember? She and the guy were taking about the mission. That means that it's either Hindan or Kakuzu."

"Kakuzu? Don't make me laugh"

"That's why I said that only one of them makes sense"

"So she likes Hindan? un"

"Has to be him"

"Let's go find out, un!"

"Yeah! Let's go to Hindan's room first."

The two of them run off to Hindan's room. They barge into his room with out knocking and deeply regretted it. They saw Hindan and Abby making out of the bed.

"OH MY GOSH" Shenori and Deidara yelled.

Hindan and Abby jumped 5 feet away from each other.

"RAPEIST!" Abby yelled while pointing at Hindan.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Abby jumped behind Shenori. "Shenori! I came in here to see if Hindan was the one who stole my……uh…pillow! When he grabbed me and pined me down on his bed!"

"Damnit just give it up. We've been found out."

"Not till the fat lady sings!"

"You just admitted it."

"Dangit… Shenori….Deidara." Abby shut the door and looked Shenori and Deidara in the eye. "You must tell no one of this. If you do I'll make sure that you will be begging for death. See you in the morning!" Abby smiled as she opened the door and shoved Shenori and Deidara out the door.

"W-T-F" Shenori did not know what to think

"Wanna go play Risk, un?"

"Yeah! But first let's wake up Itachi and get him to play."

"But he'll cream us, un"

"Not if we team up on him."

"Sounds good to me, un!"

And another chapter bites the dust. I would like to apologize for all of the errors and say "I do not own Naruto and Abby belongs to me and Shenori belongs to my friend. Now review cuz when you review you save a Hobo from hunger.


	12. And Abby is off!

25 miles from Konoha

Abby was filled with anxiety. Her first mission! _'Finally I am doing __something __for the Akatsuki.'_ She speeds up.

"Hey! For the millionth time slow down!" Kakuzu sensed Abby's anxiety. "Were almost to the stop point."

Abby pouted and slowed down. She was wearing her new outfit. **(I'm going to give a a web site that will show you Abby's outfit since it's something at I really will not be able to explain. Just Google fanlib. then search the story at fanlib then go to the this chapter and there should be an image of me and Shenori in our ninja outfits that I designed. You could also search my username there tally mai-chan. Note there is an underscore between tally and mai-chan**

They reached the clearing.

"You know your mission right?" Kakuzu made sure that Abby was ready.

"Yes. I am to get information on the village and it's kyuubi."

"Good. Come on Hindan we shouldn't lag around here. If were seen it could be trouble. Hindan…..Hindan!"

Hindan ignored Kakuzu. He hadn't said anything the whole trip over. Suddenly he appeared right in front of Abby and kissed her hard and long. **(25 seconds. ****Hindan****: You counted? ****Me****: No. How could I possibly be able to count with you kissing me like that? ****Hindan****: heh. So how did you know how long we kissed? ****Me****: I dunn know. It felt like forever****. Hindan****: So you just made up a number? ****Me****: No. ****Hindan :****………)**

"O-M-G ARE YOU FCKING DONE" Kakuzu was really annoyed**. (****Hindan:**** What? jealous that you don't have a girlfriend. ****Kakuzu****: NO YOU FUCKING BASTERD ****Me****: Yep it's jealousy. ****Hindan:**** Hahahaha Kakuzu is jealous of me****. Kakuzu****: I am not!. ****Me:**** Yes you are. ****Kakuzu:**** No I'm not. 2 days later ****Me:**** Yes you are. ****Kakuzu:**** I CANT AKE IT ANYMORE! FINE IM JEALUS JUST PLEASE SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! ****Me****: Works every time ****Hindan****: Impressive. I'm surprised that you keep that up for 2 days. ****Me****: I'm very stubborn)**

Hindan looked at his partner with a "Tell me what to do again and I'll kill you" look

Abby whispered very softly " You fucker you promised not to do anything.."

Hindan smirked "I promised not to do anything on the way **over. **I didn't promise not to do anything **after** we reach the clearing."

"Whatever. You owe me." Abby walked away from then and jumped into the trees and continued on her own to Konoha.

Kakuzu turned to Hindan "How long has this been going on?"

"Two months"

"Humph… You know that I'm going to tell leader about this."

"That's the whole point."

"I don't get you"

"yeah well I don't get you"

"Lets get out of here before were seen."

"Fuck you"

Kakuzu took that as a yes. They jumped through the trees away from Konoha, away from Abby.

**(****Kakuzu:**** Hey, what the heck is that last sentence supposed to mean? I could care less about you money stealing bitch. ****Me****: I loves yous too! ****Kakuzu****: what the fck. ****Me****: What? ****Kakuzu****: No forget it. I will **_**never **_**understand anything about you. ****Me****: What don't you understand about me? ****Kakuzu****: I don't understand how you can be so money loving like me. ****Me****: Girls can love money too! Money makes the world go round! ****Kakuzu****: Ok I can understand that…but I still don't understand how you can like Hindan. He's vulgar, perverted. ****Hindan****: I'M NOT FUCKING PERVERTED! ****Kakuzu****: retarded, bloody religious freak, annoying. ****Hindan****:…… (An hour later) ****Kakuzu****: and not to mention just plain stupid. ****Me****: I agree with you (Hindan glares at her) on half of those things. ****Hindan****: Pah…. ****Me****: But when it's just the two of us in a locked room. He's completely different. He's ever more sexy than usual and when he- ****Kakuzu****: NO!! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR MORE! ****Me****: Well you did ask. ****Kakuzu:**** Then let me be damned.)**

Wow…that chapter was like. REALLY short. Don't worry people. Shenori's chapter will be like 4 times longer than mine. And remember if you review you will get to be stuck in a cave waiting for the sandstorm out side to die down with your favorite Akatsuki member! (hint, hint) Which will happen to someone (hint, hint)


	13. Shenori stuck in a cave with Itachi!

Meanwhile Itachi, Kisame, and Shenori were on their way to Suna

Meanwhile Itachi, Kisame, and Shenori were on their way to Suna. The trip to Suna will take 3 days.

'_Abby should be at Konoha by now'_ Shenori thought.

"Nervous Shenori-chan?"

Shenori glared at the blue fish man. "No" She answered simply. Truthfully she was nervous. But just a little.

Itachi looked up at the sky. "It's starting to get dark. We should set up camp soon."

"I'll scout up ahead." Shenori put on a burst of speed. She changed her course a little bit to the left. She had smelled a faint sent of water. (**Does water have a smell??)** She found a large stream and followed it for 100 feet before finding a small clearing by its shore and a huge rock outcropping hanging over the stream. _'Perfect'_ she went back. Carefully retracing her steps and Found Itachi and Kisame. " I found a small clearing by a stream that will be perfect for a camp."

They nodded and followed Shenori. It was twilight by the time they got the clearing.

Kisame looked around "I'm going to go look around. It'll be bad if someone finds us." Kisame ran down the stream. Shenori followed him with her eyes till he got out of sight.

"Are you nervous?" Itachi stared at Shenori.

"I thought that I told Kisame earlier that I wasn't"

"You were lieing."

"So……."

Itachi walked towards her till his face was inches from hers. "Is there anything I can do to calm you down. I don't want you getting nervous and jeopardizing the mission."

Shenori's heart started to race. **(****Shenori:**** Abby what are you doing? ****Me****: Giving you and Itachi your mushy love scene. ****Shenori:**** I would not do that . ****Me:**** Well pretend that you do. ****Shenori****: No! ****Me:**** Do you want Itachi to kiss you or not? ****Shenori:**** Whatever… ****Me:**** That's what I thought.) **"I'm not that nervous"

"Well I am"

"How could you be nervous? You're not going on the mission. I am."

"I'm worried about you"

'_I want ramen so bad. I wonder if he'll make me ramen. Did I pack my ramen? Yeah I did. But did I bring miso ramen? Ramen. Dang I'm hungry. Ramen'_ Shenori was hungry **(Shenori****: Wow. That sounds like something you'll think when you're hungry. ****Me****: I'm sure that you would think about food over everything else too! ****Shenori****: Whatever)**

"Do you want some ramen?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!"

Itachi smirked "But if I give you what you want will you give me what I want?" Itachi moved his face even closer to Shenori's. Just as his lips brushed hers. Kisame had to ruin the whole thing.

"Hey! Am I interrupting something?"

Itachi looked at his partner like he was some annoying pest. "No." Itachi moved away from Shenori _'DAMN YOU KISAME! I HAD HER WHERE I WANTED HER!_' He walked over to his pack lying on the ground and searched through it. He pulled out a packet of ramen.

"RAMEN!" Shenori snatched the pack from his hand and started to cook some ramen with it.

"Hn" Itachi sat down leaning again the trunk of a tree. _'She loves ramen more than she loves me.'_

Within minutes Shenori had a fire going and ramen simmering in a small travel frying pan. (**FRYED RAMEN! ****Shenori:**** That sounds good. ****Me****: Well it is what you're making.)**

Kisame decided to make himself useful and get some bowls from his pack. The ramen finished cooking and Shenori filled the bowls.

They ate in silence. Shenori kept looking over at Itachi only to see him staring at her. Shenori focused on eating her ramen. She could still feel him glaring at her. _'Forget him! Eat the ramen. Eat the ramen. Why is he staring at me? No! just keep eating the ramen……ARGH! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!'_ "What's your problem" She glared back at Itachi.

"I don't have a problem." He continued to stare at her.

"Quit staring at me"

"No"

Kisame sensed some bad vibes coming off of Shenori. "Itachi just let the poor girl enjoy her dinner"

Itachi merely just glanced at Kisame before turning his attention back at Shenori.

"Ok. Ok I get it." Kisame started to slurp his ramen.

"NO SLURPING!" Yelled Shenori and Itachi.

"Sorry!" Kisame grumbled as he quietly ate his ramen.

' _This is going to be a long trip'_ Shenori thought.

For the next two days they ran all day, only stopping at noon for some food and to rest for a while. In the evening they find a place to camp, eat then get some sleep. Kisame never left Itachi and Shenori alone again and Shenori left them whenever she could to get away from Itachi staring at her.

Morning the 3rd day

They were 5 hours away from Suna. Shenori had learned to ignore Itachi staring at her.

Itachi who was leading the way stopped. "Kisame Go on ahead and scout the rest of the way."

"Um Itachi….why can't we just keep going? We're still a ways off from Suna."

"Look around you Kisame. We're in the desert. We would be seen miles away and a group of three would be easier to spot than one person."

Kisame couldn't argue with Itachi when he knew that he had point. "Why can't you scout?"

Itachi glared at him. Kisame cringed "Ok. Ok I get it. I'll go scout ahead."

"You could have sent me." Shenori frowned.

"No"

"But if I was found I could keep going to Suna"

"We are to take you to all the way to the stop point so we could prevent anything bad happening to you before you reach Suna."

Again Itachi had a point. "Whatever" Shenori sat down in the sand. _'Why must the desert be so hot?' _she thought while she fanned her face with her hand.

"Hot?" Itachi lazily eyed her.

"Yes" Shenori was to hot to be sarcastic. "BACK OFF YOU'RE MAKING ME HOTTER!"

Itachi has sat down right next to Shenori.

"What do you want?" Shenori eyed him warily

"Hn."

"…….." Shenori stood up and walked four steps before Itachi appeared in front of her.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked.

**(****Shenori****: You have been awfully quiet Abby. You haven't made any comments lately. ****Me****: Meh I just don't feel like saying anything. ****Shenori**** :…..)**

"I'm not going anywhere…..Hey! Let go of me!" **(Assault! ****Shenori****: Why the heck are you making Itachi assault me!? ****Me****: Cuz I feel like it.)**

Itachi had grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. He moved his face close to hers. "You want to get away from me?"

"What if I do?"

"Then I wont let you get away" Itachi kissed her.

Shenori knew this was coming but now that it was happening she didn't know what to do. **(Itachi kissed you Shenori! ****Shenori****: You are like the best friend ever. ****Me****: Yays! Just wait till you read what you guys get to do next. ****Shenori****: What? ****Me:**** hehehe ****Shenori****: I don't like that laugh. ****Me****: Mahahahaha! ****Shenori****: That's even worse. ****Me****: Meh)**

Itachi was still kissing Shenori, who still didn't know what to do. Itachi pulled his face a few centimeters from Shenori's and whispered in her ear. "Do you still want to get away from me?"

"That depends" Itachi kissed her again. Harder and more passionately this time**.(Ooh! I just **_**love**_** love scenes. .)** Shenori kissed back. They kissed each other for minuets. Itachi pulled himself away from Shenori and stared out at the desert. Shenori was slightly annoyed because she wanted to kiss Itachi longer **(Hey! You got to kiss him longer than got to kiss Hindan! ****Shenori:**** So? do I look like I care? Now make Itachi kiss me again. ****Me:**** No! ****Shenori:**** (glares) ****Me:**** ……no!... ****Shenori****: (glares some more) ****Me:**** ….no….. ****Shenori****: (glares holes in Abby's head) ****Me****: FINE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD USE MY OWN TACTICS AGAINST ME! ****Shenori:**** Glaring is my tactic. You stole it from me remember? ****Me****: Oh yeah I did…………..)**

Shenori looked around. She spotted Kisame running right to them.

"Hey guys! There's a sandstorm coming this way we need to find some shelter quick!." Kisame yelled at them.

"Over there" Itachi pointed at a large rock not too far away.

"We better get moving" Shenori looked in the direction that Kisame came from and saw a huge wall of sand heading straight at them. They raced to the rock.

The rock was very large but moderately flat. It had two caves in its side. One cave looked large enough for one person to take shelter in. The other could fit two.

"Shenori why don't you take that small one and me and Itachi will take the bigger one." Kisame looked over at his shoulder at the approaching sand storm.

"No. It is our mission to guarantee Shenori's safety until she reaches Suna. You take the smaller cave Kisame and Shenori and I will take the larger." Itachi gave Kisame a "don't argue with me look"

"Humph" Kisame went inside the smaller cave and traveled to the very back of it**.(. The small cave is 5ft high and 3 and half feet wide and goes back 4ft. The lager cave is also 5ft high but is 6ft wide and goes back 5ft.)**

Just as Shenori and Itachi reached the back of the cave the sandstorm hit them. Shenori watched sand fly past the entrance of the cave. "How long is this goin' to last?" Shenori asked.

"Sandstorms can last from 3 minuets to 3 days"

"Are-you-serious" _'3 days! That is 3 days too long.'_ Shenori prayed that Itachi was only kidding

"Deadly."

"Oh great. So we get to be stuck in this cave for 3 days"

"I'm not complaining"

Shenori stared at Itachi. She wanted to kiss him again.

Itachi sat leaned again the stone wall. Shenori looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He smirked

"Nothing." _'Nothing besides wanting to kiss you again.'_ Shenori leaned up against the wall next to him. Itachi seemed to have read her mind. He moved over Shenori and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure it's nothing?"

They kissed **((speaking to self) Tally Mai you naughty, naughty. Why do I have such a dirty mind! ****Shenori and Itachi****: Why are you talking to your self? ****Me****: I'm not talking to myself. (Runs away) ****Shenori:**** Wanna go make out some more? ****Itachi:**** Yes)**

The sandstorm continued the whole day. It was night now and the storm was still rageing. Itachi was leading against the wall with Shenori stretched out across his lap. They made-out pretty much the whole day.

"I wonder how Kisame's is doing" Shenori looked out of the cave. She could see nothing through the darkness.

"He's fine."

"I hope this storm stops soon."

"………." Itachi looked at Shenori, who was falling asleep, then also looked out of the cave.

"zzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZ" Shenori was asleep.

"Hn" Itachi leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Moring the next day

Shenori woke to the sound of the sand storm still rageing outside of the cave. She looked up at Itachi who was still asleep. She got off his lap and moved out to their bags 2ft from the entrance of the cave. She pulled out a packet of ramen and using her chakra made a small fire appear on her hand. She put the ramen in the frying pan and started to cook it. She looked over at Itachi again. _'He's still asleep. Either that or he's pretending' _She poured the cooked ramen into two bowls. One for her and the other for Itachi. She didn't notice Itachi wake up and sit down right next to her. "OMG!" She jumped spilling her ramen when she saw him right next to her.

"Did I startle you?" He smirked and took a bite of his bowl of ramen.

"No…..Dangit. I spilled my ramen." Shenori lamented over the loss of her ramen _'so young, so young. I never got to eat you. You delicious bowl of ramen.'_

"Here" Itachi I held up his bowl at Shenori.

"I LOVE YOU!" She grabbed the bowl from his hands and practically inhaled it.

"Hn." Itachi looked out side. "It doesn't look like the storm is going to let up anytime soon."

"Great. More fun being bored with nothing to do!" Shenori rummaged through her bag, trying to find anything at all that could entertain her. No luck. "Dangit." _'I need something to do. I can't take this anymore. I could make out with Itachi……… Nah I'm too tired. I could play with his hair…...that's not a bad idea'_ Shenori crawled next to Itachi and started to play with his hair.

"……." _'What is she doing?'_ Itachi glanced sideways at Shenori who was messing with his hair. _'…...whatever…...'_ Itachi looked straight ahead. Ignoring Shenori.

evening that day

Shenori was bored all day. She was lying across Itachi's lap looking out of the cave entrance. _'This……..is………..so………..BORING!'_ Shenori sat up and rested her head on Itachi's shoulder. "Itachi"

"Hn?"

"Abby owes me 20 dollars"

"What?"

"Abby owes me 20 dollars"

"……."

It was night now. The sound of the storm started to lessen until it was silent. The sand storm had stopped.

"Finally" Shenori walked out of the cave and Itachi followed. The moon hung in the sky, glowing like a orb of soft light. Shenori stared at the moon as Kisame crawled out of his cave.

He got up and stretched his legs "Uhg that was so boring."

Itachi sideways glared at him. "Let's get going. We're behind schedule" They started running again. Itachi in the lead. Shenori behind him and Kisame holding up the rear.

After hours of running they were 5 miles from Suna. They stopped. The wall bordering Suna could be seen clearly.

"You know your mission right?" Kisame asked.

"Yes" Shenori was ready for anything.

"Hn. We're off then." Itachi turned around and dashed off.

"Hey! Itachi-san! Wait for me!" Kisame chased after Itachi.

Shenori watched them run off of a minuet before dashing off her self towards Suna.

And so me and Shenori have arrived at the villages! I'm apologize if what I have been typing hasn't been really funny. I type the story as it progresses. There will be humor in the next chapters I promise! You guys get to read about Abby making fun of Neji again! (**Sorry to all Neji fans. I love Neji !)**

And remember! Every time you do not review I will torture a kitten! MAHAHAHAHHA (ahem) so for the sake a super cute kitties' REVIEW! UNTILL NEXT TIME! TYPE ON!!


	14. Abby and team Gai!

'Ok Abby you can do this

'_Ok Abby you can do this. Just walk through those gates and walk straight to the Hokage.Say that you would like to be a Leaf nin. She'll say yes and put you with a team. You are a chunin ninja and are homeless. I once severed in rain but left it for morale purposes. Breathe in breath out. Breath in……Breath- Oh crap it's the same guard as last time. Ok Abby the first challenge of the day.'_ "Oh My! Hello again!" Abby walked through that gates of Konoha and walked straight up the person sitting behind the table.

"Oh I remember you. Where's your friend? That dark skinned girl?"

Abby frowned. "We went our different ways."

"Oh I'm sorry" The guy looked at Abby. "Still painting?"

"Oh….no. When she left I haven't been able to paint anything. So I came here. I want to make a fresh start. Can you tell were the Hokage's office is?" Abby wanted to leave this guy as fast as possible.

"Oh again I'm sorry and the Hokage's office is that big red building with the fire country symbol on it."

Abby ran a few steps before turning around and waving goodbye. She jumped on top of a building and proceeded to the Hokage's office. When she reached the big red building. She jumped down and entered the building from the front door. '_Ok. Now where is Tusnade's office?'_ Abby opened a door. _'Nope. Just storage'_ Abby continued to open doors after door and after the 20th door Abby was feeling like she would never find the office.

"Excuse me young lady but you seem to be lacking in youthful energy!" **(Ok guess who people and I swear if you guess wrong I will glue that green spandex body suit to your body with permanent forever sticking glue.)**

Abby turned around to see none other than Gai! "OMG! That green suit! That hair! Do you have a younger brother?"

"Ah you must have seen my youthful student Lee!"

"yeah it was him!" Abby smiled cheerfully

"What a beautiful smile you have!" Gai gave her a thumbs up!

"Thank you!" _'Omg that sounded so perverted'_

"Now tell me young maiden are you in need of any help?"

'_Young maiden? CREPPO!'_ "Um yes there is! I need to find the Hokage!"

"Ah Hokage-sama. May I ask why? You see Hokage-sama is a very busy woman."

"I want to become a leaf nin!" Abby cheered

"You want to be come a leaf nin? Do you belong to another village?"

"I once was a rain nin but I left for morale reasons. The rain nin were not morally righteous."

"Ah I see. Alright then! Follow me! I shall youthfully lead you to the Hokage!"

"Yays!" _'Man...Gai was never this much of a creepo in the manga.'_

5 minuets later

"Here we are youthful maiden! Hokage-sama's office!" Gai opened to the door for Abby.

"Oh thank you so much!"

Abby walked into the room and smiled cheerfully at the Hokage who was partly hidden by stacks of paper.

"Who are you?" Tsunade examined Abby. She looked at Gai. "Gai who is this girl?"

"Ah this youthful maiden has come before you today with a burning desire to be a Leaf nin!." _**(LOL writing Gai's lines are fun) **_

"Hmmm…..I see and what is your name?" Tsunade looked at Abby with a "All knowing" eye.

Abby smiled brighter "My name is Tally Mai."

"Have you ever belonged to another village?"

"I was once a Rain nin but I left because I did not agree with many of the Rains practices."

"Hmm….Since you were once a rain nin you are considered a potential spy."

"I understand."

Tsunade gazed into Abby's eyes. Tsunade looked like she was seeing into Abby's very soul. "You seem trustworthy enough! Welcome to Konoha!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune was flipping out at Tsunade's behavior.

"Shizune" Tsunade death glared Shizune.

Shizune sweat dropped. "Wh-what ever you say Tsunade-sama."

"Awesome!" Abby jumped up and down. "When do I get a headband? What team will I be in? Who with be in my team?" Abby was bursting wit excitement.

"Calm down…HEY I SAID CALM DOWN!"

Abby stopped jumping up and down.

"As for which team you will be in I'm not sure yet."

"Could I just float around between teams?"

"Hmmm that….hm….Yes why not. That's a great Idea!"

"Yays"

"Now to find a team that may need you…."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama" Gai during Abby's and Tsunade's conversation had stepped back and observed Abby's actions.

**(OMG CREEPO!! ****Gai****: Youthful maiden I assure that I am no creepo. ****Me****: Yeah just keep telling your self that. ****Hindan:**** Hey! There you are. ****Me****: Um….who are you…I don't know you (whispered so Gai can't hear) Gai's here! Get outta here right now! ****Gai:**** You there white haired man! ****Hindan:**** What? You fucking talking to me? ****Gai****: yes I am talking to you, vulgar sir. ****Hindan:**** IM NOT FUCKING VULGAR!! ****Gai:**** How rude but it is even ruder not to answer a maiden when she asked you a question. ****Hindan:**** Do I fucking look like I fucking care? ****Me:**** Whatever just leave you rude vulgar man! You radiate rapeist. ****Hindan****: I DID NOT- (Abby attacks him wit ha stick) WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! ****Gai:**** Pure Youthful maiden! Please allow me to get rid of this vulgar Man! ****Hindan:**** Pure……. Youthful…….. Maiden? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't make me laugh green spandex jackass. She's far from pu- (Abby attacks him again) GAHHH WHAT THE FUCK! ****Me:**** BACK THE STORY!)**

"Yes. What is it Gai?"

"This young maiden could join by team for our mission later today."

"Ah yes that's right. Your team is escorting an lord. Very well. Tally Mai do you have any objections?"

"Only one Hokage-sama"

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"I wish to be called Tally Mai-**chan"**

Tsunade smiled "Very well then Tally Mai-**chan** you will be joining Team 11 for now."

"YAYS!" Abby stared to jump up and down.

"Let us go youthful maiden! You must meet my wonderful youthful students!" Gai ran off dragging Abby behind him.

"Bye. Bye Hokage-sama and thank you so much!" Abby waved bye to the Hokage.

"What a spirited girl. Reminds me a bit of my self when I was young. Shizune!"

"Hai!"

"Bring me my Sake! This deserves a drink!"

"….hai…."

"Oh no its you." Neji cringed as Gai explained everything of his team.

"So youthful tally Mai-chan will be going with us on our mission!"

"I'm so happy!" Abby jumped and gave Tenten, Lee and Neji a big hug. "I get to go on a mission with my best-est buddies! Cool hair cut guy, panda buns girl, and my little blind buddy!"

"I AM NOT BLIND!"

Abby gave him a big thumbs up. "I am giving you a big thumbs up and I am telling you just keep telling your self that."

Gai looked from a very angry Neji to Tally Mai. "Tally Mai-chan. Neji really isn't blind."

"Gasp! He's not? B-BUT HIS EYES ARE WHITE!" Abby grabbed Neji's checks and stretched his face out. "See! White!"

"LET GO OF MY FACE!"

"oopsies! Sorry Neji-kun!" Abby gave him a hug.

"Alright team! It's time for us to head out! Let us dash youthfully to the gate!"

"Yeah!" Lee and Abby yelled.

Tenten and Neji watched as Gai-sensei, Lee and Abby run off to the gate. "Honestly" Tenten begin. "There going to wear themselves out."

later on the road

"WERE ON A MISSION!  
A MISSION!  
A MISSION!!  
WERE ON A MISSIONAND WERE GOING TO HAVE SOME!

FUN!" Abby sang for the thousandth time. Gai and Lee were singing along at first but stopped after the 500th time.

"Tally Mai-chan please. STOP" Tenten was getting a headache from Abby's singing.

"Ok!" Abby started to hum a song that they didn't know (**I'm humming Bad Boy by Casada (or however you spell her name) Btw)**

Neji walked up next to Gai "Gai-sensei."

"Yes! What is it Neji-kun?"

"Does "it" **have **to come with **us**?"

"Now Neji. Tally Mai-chan is not a "it" she is a young and very youthful maiden."

Neji sighed just kept walking.

Later at night

"ALRIGHT! Listen up my youthful team 11! Tomorrow we will reach the house of the lord we must escort! We are to escort him to the capital. Now be sure to get your rest!" Gai jumped into his sleeping bad and was asleep instantly.

"Hey Tenten-chan" Abby crawled next to Tenten.

"hmmm?"

"I'm not sleepy yet. Are you?"

"Nope" Tenten looked over at Lee and Neji who also feel asleep instantly.

"Let's play a game."

"Ok. What's the game?"

"I don't know the official name but to play you get two people and you ask each other questions. You have to answer the question."

"Um…ok why not."

"Awesome! You can go first since the game was my idea."

"Ok……. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple….. What is your favorite fruit.?"

"Um…..mangos…..what is your favor it type of cheese?"

"Ha-ha um…….Swiss."

"I've never heard of that kind."

"It's uh…..exotic….Who do you like?"

"Um……I……I'm not sure….."

"You mean you haven't fallen in love yet?"

"No…Are you in love with someone?"

"Well……I don't know….It could be love….." Abby stared off into the distance.

"There is a guy…..but I doubt that he likes me too." Tenten looked over at Neji.

Abby smiled "I'm sure he does. What is your favorite type of Kunai?"

"HAHAHA um….. I love the butchers curve kunai. I slices deep into the skin so easily."

"I bet." Abby gave a huge yawn. "Well I think that I'm sleepy now."

"Hahaha me too." Tenten smiled.

"We should play this game again. Its fun."

"Yeah totally!"

"Night Tenten"

"Night Tally Mai"

The next day at noon

Team 11 was now on the road escorting the lord that had hired them. Abby and Tenten were chatting happy. Neji was in his own little world and Lee was at the very front of the group with his sensei.

"Hey Neji-nea! Neji-nea!" Abby left Tenten and ran up next to Neji. " Neji-nea I have the feeling that you don't like me."

"What the heck told you that." Neji said sarcastically

"Well…"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"Oh. Neji-nea I want us to be best-est buddies like me and Tenten are!"

"No."

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleeaaaassseeeee!"

"FINE! JUST SHUT UP!"

"YAYS! Neji-nea is my newest best-est buddy! I must tell Lee-kun and Gai-san!"

Tenten trotted up to Neji. "Um…Neji are you alright….."

"No. I'm **not** alright. I am the farthest thing from alright." Neji was starting to go into full rant mode.

"Tally Mai-chan my seem childish but she's really nice!"

"I just want to stay as far away as possible from her". **(Neji-nea! Why are you avoiding me? ****Neji:**** Because you're a pain. ****Me****: You will pay for that. ****Neji:**** Ha. Yeah right. ****Itachi and Ino:**** She will get back at you. ****Neji****: OMG O.o. Ino why are you here and who's he? ****Ino****: Abby didn't type it but after I left the hot springs I stepped in dog poo and was chased around the town my mad flying pigs with fangs. ****Itachi:**** Wow I got it easy. She only had me get kicked in the nuts. ****Ino:**** O.o. Lucky. ****Neji:**** Whatever. You guys are losers. Especially you. (Neji points at Itachi) ****Itachi:**** Are you talking to me? Me Itachi Uchiha. ****Neji:**** Uchiha? Are you related to Sasuke or something? ****Itachi:**** I'm his older brother. ****Neji:**** O.o …………… ****Sasuke:**** ITACHI! IM GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ****Itachi:**** That's my cue to leave. ****Me****: Lol)**

Another hour passes and they were almost to the capital of the fire country.

Everything was going alright. But unfortunately for them. Something bad is about to happen. **(****Neji****: What are you going to do? ****Me****: Nothing…Hey Hin-hin! ****Hindan****: What? ****Neji****: O.o (to self) uh who is that guy… Me: I misses you! ****Hindan:**** Heh…….Who the hell are you? (Hindan notices Neji) ****Neji:**** The question is who are you. ****Hindan:**** I asked first. ****Neji****: I don't care. ****Hindan:**** Pompous brat. ****Neji****: Old man. ****Hindan****: JUST BECAUSE MY HAIR IS FUCKING WHITE DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM OLD! ****Neji:**** Old man. ****Hindan:**** Fuck off and go die somewhere. Me: Hey! Leave Neji-nea alone Hin-hin! Hindan: Whatever.)**

Suddenly a Kunai whizzed pasted them and exploded . Neji immediately activated his baykugan and searched the area. He saw five people standing in a tree 200 ft ahead of them. He reported this to Gai. Gai nodded

"Tenten, Neji Stay with the lord and protect him!" Gai shouted "Lee Tally! Were going to engage with the enemy. The three of them rushed forward.

More Kunai came at them. They all dogged them except Tally Mai who grabbed one out of the air. Licked its edge and threw it back.

"ARRGGH!" She had hit one of them. **(YES FOR DUMB LUCK!)** She made her hand sign. The person she had hit jumped out of the tree.

"WHY IS MY BODY MOVEING ON ITS OWN!!" The man yelled. The others jumped down out of the tree throwing Kunai at Abby.

"Heh" Abby made the man she had taken control of the move in front of her and get hit by the kunai. She frowned as the man died from being hit in a critical point and jump kicked a guy about to hit Lee from behind.

With in minuets they had taken out all of the enemy ninja. A hour or so later they had reached the capital. Gai gave his team a thumbs up and they returned back home at Konoha the next day.

Whew! Chapter by Chapter the story unfolds. To give you guys a heads up. The next two chapters will be staring Dei-kun and Sassy-danna! I'm going to take a break from the main story and do some side stories! So next time! Side Story #1 The Raiders of the Lost Chapters! Remember! If you don't review Sasori will turn you into a puppet! UNTILL NEXT TIME!.


	15. Side Story! Raiders of the Lost Chapters

Side story: The Raiders of the Lost Chapters

Side story: The Raiders of the Lost Chapters!

Sasori and Deidara were lounging around in the living room. They were the only ones at the base. Everyone else was out in missions.

"Danna….I'm so bored, un" Deidara flipped through the 900 channel TV for the 50th time.

"Yeah well I'm bored too. Hey what's that?" Sasori was hanging upside from the ceiling when he saw something underneath the couch.

"What's what, un?"

"That! Underneath the couch."

Deidara grabbed the object wedged beneath the couch.

"It's Abby's laptop!"

Sasori jumped down from the ceiling and stood behind Deidara who was turning on the laptop. " Let me see that"

"Hey!" Deidara struggled as Sasori tried pulled the computer from Deidara's hands. He managed to get it from Deidara's death grip and set it down on the coffee table. " What's on this….." He opened Microsoft word document. He clicked on open. "……."

"What's that?, un" Deidara pointed at a file labeled "Lost Chapters"

"Let's find out." Sasori clicked on it. The file opened up. "What is this"

"I think that it's the chapters that Abby didn't put in the final story. Let's read them, un!"

"Why not? We have nothing better to do. Hers the first chapter. It's called……"

"Called What?" Deidara looked at the title and burst out laughing "KISAME ON CRACK!" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Sasori skimmed it. "Nah it's not that good. What's the next one….. "Deidara's fourth mouth."

"Let's read it, un" Deidara started to read the story out loud. " It was a normal day in the Akatsuki base. Abby was thumb wrestling with Shenori. And Itachi, Sasori, Tobi and Konan were watching "Deadliest Catch" Hindan was stabbing himself and Kakuzu was counting the money he has found on the coffee Table.

"Hey guys!" Deidara had just walked into the room. "Guess what!"

"What" Abby looked up from her heated battle against Shenori.

"Guess, un!"

"WHAT" Everyone yelled.

"I have a fourth mouth! I just found it today!"

"Where" Abby got up and looked all over Deidara's body.

"Right here!" Deidara grabbed the front of his pants and pulled them down.

"OMG!" Abby yelped and jumped away from Deidara. "MY EYES!"

Shenori also looked away. "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM" She yelled.

"What the fuck." The others looked right were Deidara was pointing (except Konan who also looked away.) Right above Deidara's…… "thing" was a mouth. The mouth stuck its tongue out and liked Deidara's….."Thing" "OMG" He yelled.

"That……is the sickest thing I have ever seen." Itachi looked away in disgust.

"And just when I had thought that you couldn't get any weirder" Sasori shock his head at his partner.

"Dude did the mouth just fucking lick your….." Hindan trailed off deciding not to continue his sentence for the image of what Deidara's fourth mouth has just done was staring to stick in his head.

"You are sick" Kakuzu left the room."

"What? Come on guys, un I thought that I was pretty cool!...Until it licked my (Censored)……………… KAKUZU! I NEED YOU TO TIE MY FOURTH MOUTH UP!"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU SICKO!"

Deidara had actually stopped reading the story halfway through. Sasori had finished though because he wanted to the look on Deidara's face. _'Priceless'_ He thought as he saw Deidara's forever scared face. "Want to keep reading?"

"Yes! I want to find a chapter that makes you do some thing retarded"

"Oh here's one about Orochimaru."

"Read it, un"

"Chapter xxxx Orochi………………."

"OMG! CHAPTER XXXX OROCHIMARU RAPES SASORI!"

"Were skipping this one."

"No way! Time for you to get burned! Sasori was walking around the training grounds by himself."

"STOP READING!"

"He did this often to clear his head and to get away from the many annoyances with in the Akatsuki base. Annoyances such as Deidara, Tobi and Tally Mai.

Sasori was thinking about the new poison he was making when Orochimaru appeared right behind him.

"Hey! Sasori-kun! What up? I haven't seen you in ages! You don't look a day older."

"That's because I'm a puppet you retard. Now why are you here."

"Nothing much. I was just going to rape you."

"FUCK OFF" Sasori was panicking.

"Hehehe"

"IM WARNING YOU! STAY AWAY FOMR ME"

"Your resistance only makes it more fun" Orochi crept closer to Sasori.

(In Sasori's head) **Sassy-danna! I'm here to help you**! Tally? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD**! Uh…I don't know…..** Well get out. **No! I'm here to help you!** How could you possibly help me right now? **Easy! I'll tell you what to do! I have a full proof plan for getting Orochi to stop trying to rape you**. WHAT! TELL ME NOW! **Clam down. You use reverse psychology.** Reverse what? **Forget it. You know how you resist Orochi makes it funner for him?** Yes….. **Well then stop resisting him**. DO YOU THINK THAT I AM SOME FUCKING RETARD**! I'm telling you! When you stop resisting it takes all the fun out of it and he'll go off to find some other Person that would resist.** Are you sure? Sasori looked at Orochi who was getting closer. **Yes! **What do I say? **I dunn know! Come on to him or something!** That sounds so wrong but Imp desperate to try anything right now.

Sasori stopped backing away and started to walk slowly to Orochi who eyed him like he was chocolate. "Oh . This right now so turns me on" _'DIE YOU FUCKING BASTERD'_ "I'm getting hot are you? _'BURN IN HELL' _"This is so sexy" '_SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME!'_ Sasori was only feet away from Orochi was so shocked that he couldn't move. 'He's not leaving' **Try groping his butt.** NO FUCKING WAY. **Fine** **get raped by Orochi. Don't come crying to me.** 'I hate you' **I Loves yous too! **

Let's just say that Sasori did what Abby suggested. Orochi was pulled out from his shock and jumped on Sasori and proceeded to rape Sasori. 'OH MY GOSH! IM BEING RAPED**! Sasori…………….YOU JUST GOT PLAYED!** YOU! YOU LIED TO ME! **Yep!** **Kakuzu bet me that I couldn't get you to grope Orochi's butt. So I called up Orochi told him my plan and he agreed! HAVE FUN! **I HATE YOU!** MAHAHAHAHAHHA**

"Deidara…..you tell anybody about this…..I swear that I will kill you."

Deidara heard Sasori but was too busy laughing his butt off. "OMG THAT WAS TOO FUNNY!"

"That's it I'm leaving."

"COME BACK DANNA!, UN!"

And so ends side story #1 The Raiders of the Lost Chapters! Oh and one more thing. I really don't have any edited out chapters. I just made the idea up cuz it was funny. I almost couldn't type Sasori's lines in the second story. So now time to write side story number two. What happens when Deidara changed the story around by "editing" my typed fan fic on my computer? Well REVIEW TO FIND OUT!! And remember if you do not review Orochimaru will sneak into your room at night and steal your undergarments. _**SO REVIEW FOR PEATS SAKE! I'M BEGGIN YOU! PLEASE!!**_


	16. Tally Maichan has something to say!

I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and had reviewed it

**I **would like to thank everyone who has read this story and had reviewed it! As for those of you who had read the story but didn't say anything well I would like to say something to you……. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! (Ahem) Now that that is out of the way……I know that I promised a certain side story (Deidara "edits" the story) but I decided to scratch that idea. So sorry if you wanted to read that………. To bad. Now time to get down to business.

"TALLY MAI-CHAN! TOBI WANTS TO PLAY HIDE 'N SEAK!"

"Not now Tobi-kun. I'm making an important announcement!"

"Oh! Tobi is sorry. Tobi will leave now."

"……….."

Anyways that story from this point on will be getting more serious. It was bound to happen people. I am a more of a Drama and Adventure writer than a humor writer. So to make up for the lack of humor I will be writing short stories that have nothing to do with the actual plot. They will be called "side stories".

Now to get on more thing out of the way I have thought up a couple possible future plot lines but I decided to stick to the original so her are some of the possible plot lines that I have rejected.

1.Abby and Shenori leave Akatsuki to join up with Sasuke and help him destroy Konoha.

**2**. Abby and Hindan leave Akatsuki and the rest of Akatsuki try to kill them.

3. Abby dumps Hindan and Becomes Tobi's lover and when Tobi is reveled as Mandra Abby kills him because she was under Leaders orders.

4. Sakura and the others from Tsubasa come to the Naruto world and Abby helps them get a feather by killing Hindan cuz he got his immortality from it. That Evil Reed guy (cant remember his name) Kidnaps Abby cuz she can travel between dimensions. And Akatsuki gets help from Yuuko to save her and Hindan didn't really die (they just thought that he did)

5. Sasuke kills Abby and Shenori goes on a hunt to kill Sasuke but Itachi stops her. So Shenori leaves Akatsuki and creates her own organization that I devoted to kill Sasuke and Itachi.

6. Kisame loves Abby and kidnaps her and they life happy ever after with their 10 fish people children

7. Shenori is Sasuke's and Itachi's sister (same dad different mom) and she and Sasuke go on a search for the Holy Grail (or however you spell it)

8. Orochimaru takes over the world

9. I will not be typing number 9 do to the evilly twistedness of it. I have a REALLY dirty mind………….

10. Leader is really Naruto and the rest of Akatsuki become good guys and help Konoha form Naruto who is trying to destroy all living things.

OH and by the way…only three of those were actual plot possibilities.

That is all that I have to say. I hope that you enjoy the next chapters in Me, my friend and Akatsuki!.


	17. Shenori and operation Emo kid!

Shenori chapter

Shenori chapter.

Shenori looked up form her glass of water. She was at a bar that doubled as the inn, she was staying at. Shenori had decided on taking a different approach than Abby, She was going to gather information as a traveler passing through the village. Shenori looked around and spotted two wasted sand nins. _'They look like good enough targets to me'_ Shenori got up from her seat and walked over to the nins. After ten minutes of conversation she had obtained more information than she barged for.

"Your awfully nosey miss traveler" One of the nins commented. "Your skin is an odd color too. Wanna a beer?"

"No thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going." Shenori left the bar and walked in to the room she had checked out. She sighed and fell on to the bed.

"Great. I complete my mission the very first day. Yay me. Now I have 2 weeks and 6 days till Itachi and Kisame come to get me. Shenori glared at children playing in the street out side of her room's window. Suddenly she had an idea. She grinned evilly **(Uh oh...What is Shenori thinking? O.o ... I hope that the village survives the next 3 weeks)**

The next day

Shenori woke up to see the sun rising. _'Time to have some fun' _Shenori got her pack and left the inn. She walked around the village for a few hours before heading to the Kazekage's building. _'I wonder if I can sneak in_' She stopped and examined the two guards outside. They looked at least chunin level. Possibly Jonin. Shenori put them under a genjutsu and walked right past them into the building. _'Wow I just broke into the Kazekage's building. The sand village has really bad security. Lets see... Gaara isn't Kazekage yet so...'_ While Shenori was thinking someone spotted her and started to follow her. _'I need to get that then...Dangit...I'm being followed'_. Shenori walked around a corner and pressed herself against the wall. Her pursuer came right around the corner and face to face with Shenori. To her surprise it was Kankuro.

"You!" He gaped.

"Um" _'Omg its Kankuro! Its him It's really him!'_

While Shenori was starting to go in to fan girl overload. Kankuro was trying to remember where he had seen this girl. "I remember! You're that dark skinned girl I meet before the chunin examine! Un...Sheno..no uh...Shencori?...Shempori?"

"It's Shenori" Shenori started to think straight again. _'I can't believe that Kankuro forgot my name!' _

"Why are you here? This place is off limits to everyone except sand ninjas."

"Oh well I got lost and all" _'Yes to quick thinking!'_

"I see... I'll escort you out" Kankuro smiled a goofy smile.

'_Did he seriously believe me… man I never though that Kankuro was such an idiot'._

Outside of the building Kankuro and Shenori were silent. It was a very awkward silence.

Kankuro's hormones were starting to make him nervous. There weren't many pretty girls in Suna. '_Dang I don't even know her and she's making me nervous.'_ Kankuro glanced over at Shenori who was watching some birds. Kankuro thought that Shenori was very pretty. No she was just plain hot. **(. Wow Shenori has an admirer! Shenori:Yay Kankuro is awesome. Me: He is! Itachi and Hindan: To bad he's going to die. Me and Shenori: O.o Jealous much? Itachi and Hindan: …….) **

"Wanna help me with a "project"?" Shenori wanted to put her plan in action.

"What project?" Kankuro was puzzled.

"Operation Emo kid."

"Uh…."

Three days later Shenori and Kankuro were standing outside of Gaara's room.

"Um Shenori I'm really not sure about this…" Kankuro was sweating like crazy. Sure Gaara was nicer now but he still…….

"Just trust me on this." Shenori opened the door to the room a little bit. She saw Gaara standing in front of the window shirtless.

'_OMG!_' Shenori's nose bleed. _'Gaara! Shirtless!'_ Shenori started to go into fan girl overload again. _'Focus! Genjutsu!'_ Shenori made the hand sign for genjutsu. "Go!" Shenori beckoned for Kankuro to make his move.

Kankuro grabbed the hair dye and proceeded to dye Gaara hair.

"Hurry up!" Shenori yelled. Gaara could catch on to the genjutsu at any moment.

"Done!" Kankuro ran out of Gaara's room and he and Shenori ran for their lives.

"Hahahahaha! That was so funny. I wish we could see the look on his face." Shenori panted.

"I just hope that he doesn't kill us" Kankuro repeatedly looked over his shoulder.

"Nah" Shenori waved off Kankuro's words. "I'm hungry so go get some ramen."

"Ok!"

For the rest of Shenori's "stay" and Suna she made sandmen **(like snowmen! Only made outta sand)** Then she stole everybody's hats. **(Including Kankuro's)** and put them on her sandmen. When her three week mission was up she ran through the gates to the village and meet up with Itachi and Kisame who were not too far off waiting for her.

"Sooo" The blue fish man began "Mission success?"

"Yeah" Shenori glanced at Itachi.

"Let's get going then" He said.

So they ran back to the base and nothing in particular happened unless being attacked by U.S.P's count **(USP stands for Unusually Sized Rodents)**


	18. Shenori and Itachi! Things heat up!

Shenori, Itachi, Kisame, Deidra and Sasori were at the base. Shenori and her escorts had finally reached home base after a three day back from Suna.

"So how was your first mission, un?" Deidara smiled a big griny smile.

"IT WAS SO FREAKING BORING!" Shenori walked into the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge. "Where's Abby? I need to talk to her.

Sasori, who was sitting at the kitchen table, looked up. "She's still acting as a Konoha ninja. From what Kakuzu tells us she's doing a mission with the Kyuubi."

"Lucky" Shenori mumbled. She grabbed some already made ramen and ate it cold.

"So when is she going to be done with the mission, un?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sasori spat.

"No need to throw a hissy fit danna, un"

"WHAT THE POTATO IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Potato?" Shenori, Itachi and Kisame asked

"Danna's going through the potato phase."

"I am not!" Sasori oh so dearly wanted to grab that blondes neck and squeeze the stupidness and the live out of him.

"NUU Don't kill me Danna, un!" Deidara ran out of the room to find a hiding spot.

" 'Bout time he left" Sasori relaxed and sipped his coffee **(You drink coffee Sassy-Danna? Sasori: Yeah? So what? Me: But you're a puppet! Sasori: So? What about it? It's a habit I had when I was still human. Me: Ok……….. Sasori: …….)**

Shenori slouched down on the table. "Nyaaaaaahhhhh I'm bored."

"Yeah well so our we" Sasori and Itachi said simultaneously.

"mehfff"

Kisame had left to get ready for his next mission. Deidara was still hiding. Sasori finished his second Coffee.

"Shenori you need to work on your fire techniques." Itachi looked over at Shenori who was half asleep and didn't hear a single word he had said. "hey…Are you listening to me?" Itachi grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"Leave me alone" Shenori said sleepily

"Hn…" Itachi got up grabbed her around the waist and carried her out of the kitchen to the training grounds. He dropped her on the ground once they were at the center of the grounds.

Now fully awake and really ticked off Shenori yelled "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"You need to train instead of doing nothing." Itachi stared down at her.

"Yeah well screw you and screw training." Shenori sat cross legged and pouted.

"Heh If you're going to be that way then…" He smirked. Itachi made a hand sign and disappeared.

"Dangit. Where is he?" Shenori was a full alert. She did a 360. Nothing. She jumped into the trees just as a huge fire ball came out from behind the trees opposite of her and scorch the ground where she was just standing. _'Dangit. He's going to make my fight isn't he?'_ Shenori jumped from tree to tree to were the fire ball had come from. Standing on a branch was Itachi in plain sight. She made a few hand signs. "Fire style Fiery Beast!" A huge flaming lion come out from her hands and jumped at Itachi. The lion went right through him. _'Dangit...it's a genjutsu._' She stopped the Chakra flow in her brain and looked around. Itachi was gone. '_Time to go on the offensive'._ She concentrated and tried to locate Itachi from his Chakra signature. She sensed him 50 feet to her left. She jumped and activated a genjutsu.

"Good but not good enough." Itachi came up right behind her and stopped her from completing her genjutsu. "Nice try" He grabbed her arm and cursed when Shenori disappeared in a puff of smoke "A shadow clone." Itachi sighed then smirked. He activated his Sharingan. _'No more playing games'_ He made more hand signs. "Fire style Fire Ball jutsu.

Fire spread out all around Itachi. He knew that Shenori was near by. He just needed to force her out of hiding. There. Itachi turned around to Shenori charging at him.

"Rasdori!" She yelled. Her Rasdori appeared on her hands. **(For those of you who forgot. Rasdori is a spinning Chidori. That looks kinda like a Rasangan.) **

Itachi waited till Shenori's Rasdori was only inches away before quickly turning to his right. Grabbed Shenori's other arm and twist it behind her back. "Damn" The Shenori clone again disappeared in a puff of smoke, again. Itachi already knew where Shenori was. He leaped up on to a tree branch. He stood still.

Meanwhile Shenori was watching Itachi from behind a bush. She glared at Itachi who was standing still in plain sight. _'He's up to something.'_ Shenori racked her brain for ideas as to what Itachi was planning. _'He's probly going to use another genjutsu._ _I can't charge him again or I'll just end up in a trap. A stealth attack should work.'_ Shenori slowly walked backwards in a crouch. She walked behind a tree. Keeping Itachi in her sights at all times. She slowly began to move in a wide circle. She continued moving until she was directly behind Itachi. '_Now should I throw kunai at him? Or should I attack him myself.'_ Shenori thought through a couple possibilities and came to a decision. She started to move towards Itachi. Not making a sound. She was so quiet she would have put a mime to shame **(Lol mimes. I've never quite understood people who want to be mimes. Then again I do talk a lot # )**

Shenori lunged at him with kunai in hand. Shenori swore she saw Itachi smirk as he turned around and Tsukuyomi'ed her. Shenori had just enough time to say one thing. "FUCK!"

Shenori opened her eyes to see that red sky and black ground. "Oh this is just dandy. I gotta break this" Shenori has still not fully mastered the ability to use Sharingan to break genjutsus. "Gah!" Shenori lashed out with her arm only to curse and she found out that her arm was chained to the ground. So was her other arm and both legs. She was lying on her back. "Come on! Give me a break..." Shenori concentrated with all of her might. She inwardly cheered as she saw the illusion waver.

"Now I can't have you escaping just as you get here." Itachi Uchiha appeared right next to her.

"Oh yeah? Well fuck you" Shenori tried to break the chains around her arms.

"It's pointless." Itachi crouched down as whispered in Shenori's ear. "You are stuck here for 72 hours. Now those 72 hours can be true hell or…" He smirked and leaned closer. "Or they could be quite…. Pleasant."

Shenori's heart started to race. Her mind started to go crazy.

"Well?"

"Um let me get back to you on that."

"I don't think so"

"Oh yeah? Well TOO BAD!"

Itachi said nothing. Shenori glared daggers at him. Then Itachi took off his cloak and shirt.

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" Shenori's nose started to bleed. _'WHY MUST HE BE SO DANG HOT!'_ Shenori silently cursed.

"Everything is unfair here. Itachi decided to change things a bit. Suddenly they were in a plain square room. Shenori was still chained only chained to the wall.

"Dangit." Shenori tried again to break the genjutsu. _'DANGIT! All I know about Sharingan is that I can see my opponents' next move. I need to focus. Yes I love Itachi but I don't want to be sexually harassed by him!'_ Shenori strained against the chains again.

"How many times must I tell you that it's pointless?" Itachi's face was inches from Shenori's. Shenori was breathing heavily.

"Now let me ask you again." He ran his hand down her back. "This can be 72 hours of hell." He kissed Shenori's neck. "Or" his mouth lingered on the spot right before her ear. "It could be 72 hours of pleasure."

Shenori's mind went haywire again. She closed her eyes. And when she opened them again she was back at the training grounds. She saw Itachi standing in a tree above her.

Somehow when Shenori was panicking she had miraculously, subconsciously had escaped the genjutsu.

"Itachi dropped down from the tree. "That's enough training for today." Then he disappeared.

"Oh my gosh." Shenori laid back on the ground and looked up at the sky. "What the frigg is his problem." Shenori sighed. She was terribly glad that she had escaped the genjutsu when she did. "I'm hungry" Shenori got up and headed back to the base to enjoy a nice hot bowl of Ramen.

Wow Poor Shenori. She had to go through hall of that torture. (cried for Shenori)

Shenori: What the heck are you talking about? That was awesome!

Me: ……. Okaaaaaaaaaay……Anyways please remember to review!!


	19. Abby is on a mission! yay for Henry!

While Shenori and her escorts were heading back to the base Abby was doing a mission with Kakashi-Denka (Denka is a Japanese honorific meaning majesty

While Shenori and her escorts were heading back to the base Abby was doing a mission with Kakashi-Denka **(Denka is a Japanese honorific meaning majesty. And Hime means princess.)**, Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun. Abby was pleasantly chatting with Sakura and Naruto when Kakashi suddenly stopped.

"Let's take a break guys." He said smiling **(or how ever one can smile while wearing a mask.)**

"Ok" Sakura said cheerfully. "Let's eat too."

"Yeah food!" Abby and Naruto shouted. They both did a happy dance.

"Hahaha you guys sure are something." Kakashi pulled out his book from his bag and started to read while The others took out the food they had brought.

Abby swallowed some rice from her bento box **(a type of Japanese lunch box that has containers in it that is filled with rice, fish and other foods)** "Hey Sakura. Do you know what this "mission" Tsunade-Hime gave us?"

"I don't know. All she told us was that we were going to grass country to help someone."

"Hmmm…." Abby took another bite of food from her bento box. "Sounds fishy. Kakashi-Denka do you know what were doing?"

Kakashi anime styles sweat dropped. "Please Tally Mai-chan you don't have to call me Denka. San will do just fine."

Abby put a pouty look on her face. "Kakashi-Denka I asked you if you know what were supposed to do!"

Kakshi sighed. "I know just as much as you guys. The person that we are to help will find us."

"Hey Tally" Naruto's big eyes stared up at Abby. "Are you going to finish your lunch?"

"YES I'M GOING TO FINISH MY LUNCH!" Abby snapped at him. She then angrily ate the rest of her food. "Enough break! More walking!"

"Jezz Naruto you baka **(idiot in Japanese)** you just had to make tally Mai-chan mad didn't you." Sakura glowered at her teammate.

Naruto smoothed out his hair and grimaced at Sakura's comment. "Yeah well I'm hungry, believe it!"

So team 7 and Abby travelled on to Grass. At the end of the day they had reached the village and were checked into the local inn where they were warmly welcomed.

"Naruto-kun you're going to share a room with me and Sakura-chan you and Tally Mai-chan are going to share a room. Now off to bed with you guys. I have a feeling that we are in for a long day tomorrow."

"Hai!" So we all marched off to bed and got a good night sleep. And boy was Kakashi ever so right about having a long day. **(Mufufu… (grins evilly) yes they certainly are in for a long day tomorrow…)**

Abby and Sakura woke to the warm happy sounds of chirping birds. Children playing in the street. Little wood creatures flocking in the tall grass and underbrush. And demonic flesh tearing bloody murder. Wait a sec….. demonic flesh tearing bloody murder? WHAT THE HECK!

"OMG! SOMEONES BEING DECAPITATED!" Abby violently shook Sakura awake. "WERE GOING TO BE KILLED! OUR BODIES ARE GOING TO BE CUT UP INTO LITTLE PICES!"

Sakura did the smart thing and slapped Abby across the face. "Calm down Tally Mai-chan! Keep your cool! Let's get Kakashi-sensei to handle this."

Abby's eyes got watery. "Will Kakashi-Denka really save us from that scary monster?"

"Yes" Sakura sighed. Sakura wondered how Tally ever became a ninja.

Abby ran out of the room yelling "KAKASHI-DENKAAAAAAA SAVE ME!!" Half way off of the door Abby ran right into Kakashi and Naruto who were making sure that the girls were ok.

"There, there Tally Mai-chan. Every thing is alright." Kakashi pated Abby on the back.

Abby clung to Kakashi like a fly to glue. **(Yeah I know bad comparison.) **"WAAAAHHHHH IM SCARED!"

"Tally…I….cant…..breath…." Kakshi gasped for air.

"I'm sorry Kakshi-Denka!" Abby let go of Kakashi.

"Well what the heck was that noise Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whined "Let's check it out!"

"No Naruto we need a plan first."

"Plan shlam. I'm going to go check it out!" Without another word Naruto ran into the girls' room and jumped out of the window.

"THAT BAKA!" Sakura screamed! "Now we have to save his sorry butt!"

-10 minutes later-

Team 7 and Abby were standing next to the corpse of a poor, super extremely unlucky villager who was only a severed head and a torso in a bloody mess on the ground.

"Wow." Abby poked the body with a long stick. "What ever did this sure does like violence."

"I think that I'm going to be sick." Sakura looked away in disgust.

"Yep it sure is horrifying." Said a bland voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see an elderly man with white hair and dull green eyes stare down at the corpse. "You are with out a doubt the Leaf nin that I hired. Well this is your mission. Lately people have been found like this. Killed for no apparent reason. You are to find the killer and destroy them. You have 12 hours to complete the mission."

"12 HOURS? THAT BLOODY MURDER! WE NEED MORE TIME THAN THAT!" Abby yelled in an oddly spoken British accent. She started to foam at the mouth.

Kakshi wondered how Abby ever become a ninja before saying "We'll do our best." He gave another one of his "odd" behind that mask smiles.

"Yeah you do that." The man walked off leaving team 7 in the dust.

"He could have at least given us a clue as to what or where "it" is." Abby exclaimed.

"Ok guys let's split up in to teams of two." Kakshi causally waved his hand. "Naruto you're with me and Sakura and Tally you're the other team. No complaining Naruto" Kakashi added when he saw the look on blonde boy. "You are to ask the villagers if they have seen or heard anything or have any clue as to what we are looking for. Meet back here at twilight."

So they split up.

"Tally Mai-chan where are you going? The village is that way." Sakura yelled at Abby who was walking away from the village.

"Yeah but that man went this way. I have feeling that we should watch him."

"But Kakashi-sensei said to talk to the villagers." Sakura pouted

"Sakura-chan that man knows something about all of this. I know it! Now are you coming or not."

Sakura didn't know what to do. Sure she and Abby were good buddies now but she didn't want to disobey Kakshi-sensei's orders. _'But then again… She does have a point about that old man. He did seem to know something'_. After a pause she sighed. "Alright"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Abby cheered before running down the path.

"Ah! Wait up!" Sakura ran after her.

After hours of searching Sakura and Abby had finally found to old man. He was sitting cross-legged in the center of a clearing.

"Well we found him. Now what?" Sakura glanced over at Abby who looked really bored.

"Let's watch him for a while." Abby thought back to her Akatsuki training. Leader had said _'remember consider everything you hear coming out of peoples mouths as lies. Trust only what they say or do when they think that they are not watched.' _Abby laid down on the ground. Sakura did likewise.

So they watched the man sit in the clearing for HOURS…… Not very exciting.

Now lets leave the girls who were bored out of their whit's and check up on the guys who were having just as a bad time as them.

"I saw it! I had long fangs and purple tentacles!"

"It was small and furry with long pointed ears and green tipped claws."

"It looked like Michele Jackson**!" (W-T-F? O.o Naruto: Who's Michele Jackson? Me: No one that you should never learn about Naruto: Come on tell me! Me: Um…well basically he's Orochimaru…. Naruto: ……. O.O Me: Yeah cuz Orochi is called the "Michele Jackson of anime" Jackson is a child molester. Naruto: You mean that Sasuke left the village for a child molester?! Me: Yep…. It's because he's guy and emo Naruto. Naruto: O.o I think that I'm scared for life. Me: O.O… me too Naruto. Me too.)**

Kakashi sighed. Every description of the monster was different from person to person.

"Kakashi-sensei we're getting nowhere with this. BELIVE IT!" Naruto was tired and hungry.

"I just hope that the girls are doing better." Kakshi grabbed Naruto, who was trying to buy food from a shop, and dragged him as he walked down the street looking for some more whiteness.

Meanwhile….

"Sakura-chaaaaaan please tell me why we have been watching this guy do nothing for hours." Abby was low on spirit. It was 2 hours till twilight.

"It was your idea." Sakura huffed.

"Oh yeah… wait a sec…he's doing something!"

Abby and Sakura watched intently as the old man got up and stretched his arms. Then in a blink of an eye he was gone.

"WTF!" Abby yelled.

"OMG" Sakura was just as shocked as Abby.

"Can I help you ladies with something?" The old man said form behind the girls.

"EPP!" Abby and Sakura jumped

"Heh heh hehehe" The old man smiled wickedly. "It's been a while since I had ninja girls."

Abby and Sakura were about to pee their pants from fear.

"Run!" Abby yelled. Sakura quickly followed. "CRAP!" The girls backpedaled when the man appeared right in front of them. "Nuuuu!" Abby screamed. They stopped. The man walked towards then. His body slowly shifting into form of a monster. With thick fur and long sharp claws.

"You see girls. I am the monster." The monster grilled wickedly again. It licked its teeth. "Now just stand still and it'll be over in a minute.

Sakura cowered behind Abby who looked really ticked. "Listen here bub." Abby began. "I am sooo not going to stand still as you kill me! I've faced worse things than you! **(Like Leader in the morning before he has his coffee! Trust me. It's not a pretty sight. Leader: HEY! Me: EEP! (Runs away) Leader:….Whatever…I need some coffee before kill someone….)**

"Lightning style thousand bird jutsu!" A thousand, tiny, electric birds flew at the monster. Abby grinned as she watched the monster get eletricuted. "HA!" Abby yelled. "TAKE THAT!...oh crap." Abby squealed as the monster turned into a giant spider. She coward behind Sakura. "WAHHHH!! KILL IT! SAKURA-CHAN KILL IT!" Abby coward some more.

"WHAT!" Sakura didn't know how to kill giant spiders. They didn't go over that at the academy. "I don't know any techniques to take that thing on!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Yelled the over sized spider. "That's it! Be afraid! Be very afraid!" It started to laugh manically.

Abby looked around Sakura to ask a very simple question. "So let me get this straight." Abby put on a Sherlock Homes voice. "You were the monster all along and you hired us so you could get some enjoyment out of hunting something a little more challenging then simple villagers. And since you can shape shift you can confuse the villagers into thinking that there is more than one monster when there's only one. So naturally finding you would be difficult. We would have a million different descriptions of you. So you wanted us go on a wild goose chase for the monster…" Abby continued on for a while talking about how he wanted the leaf nin to lower their guard so he could surprise attack them blah, blah, blah" Abby then went on about different kinds of pie.

Sakura realized that Abby was trying to buy her some time so she could think up a strategy. Suddenly remembering some of her training that Tsunade had giving her **(Note: Right now in the story Sasuke just left the village and Sakura has started her training. For those of you who are confused.)** She built up chakra in her fist and when the spider monster lunged at them wanting Abby to shut up. She punched it with all her might.

The monster was thrown backwards at least 20 feet. I twitched slightly.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Naruto were sipping tea at a tea shop in town. Yes you read it right. Kakshi and Naruto were sipping tea while Abby and Sakura were fighting for their lives. Some Sensei and teammate.

"Naruto" Kakashi looked around. "I have this awful feeling Sakura and Abby are in trouble."

Naruto gave Kakashi a strange look. "Maybe we should go look for them?" Naruto took another sip from his tea.

"Let's go look for them… After I finish this tea."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Back to Sakura and Abby.

"Come on Tally you need to finish it!" Sakura slapped a cowering Abby across the face.

"I can't Sakura-chan! I have arachnephobia!" **(Fear of spiders people. And yes I really am deathly afraid of spiders.)**

"Well get over it!" Sakura glanced over at the monster, who still looked like a spider. It was still slightly twitching.

"I...I…I….I…. GAH! I HATE THIS!" Abby jumped up and did some hand seals. "Lightning style Eagles Dive!" Huge electric eagles came down from the sky at the monster. The explosion from the impact would have shamed Deidara's exploding clay.

"YOU BAKA!" Sakura hit Abby on the head with her super strength. Abby was sent flying. She flew right in to town and right in front of Naruto and Kakashi who were still sipping tea. Oh I forgot to mention but Abby and Sakura escaped the explosion by using a lot of substitution jutsus.

"OMG!" Abby jumped up yelling, instantly recovered from her injuries. "ME AND SAKURA-CHAN ARE FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES AND YOU ARE HERE SIPING TEA!"

Kakshi gave Abby a blank look before calmly taking a sip from their tea and calmly saying "Sakura-chan and **I **Tally Mai-chan. Proper grammar is important."

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT PROPER GRAMMER! NOT WHEN THAT GUY THAT HIRED US WAS THE MONSTER THAT WAS ATTACKING EVERYONE!"

That made Kakashi and Naruto spit out the tea they had just drunken.

"WHAT?" Naruto was freaked out "Wh-wheres Sakura-chan!" he jumped up and started to run around in a circle yelling "SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"I'm fine you baka!" Sakura yelled having finally found the others.

"Well I call this a mission success!" Kakshi smiled at his team. "Well we must be heading back to Konoha now"

Abby had an idea. "Kakashi-Denka." Abby smiled sweetly. "I still have a bad feeling…. could I….oh I don't know….stay here for a few days…" She saw Kakashi's unbelieving face. "Just to make sure the monster is really gone." She quickly added.

"hmm…we should stay too them."

"Oh no you guys need to head back to the village! I'm just an extra remember? I'll be fine."

"Weeeeelllllll….Ok!" Kakshi grabbed his teammates and waved bye. "See you later!" And with that being said they ran off With Sakura and Naruto glancing backwards at Abby.

"Wow that was easier than I thought!" Abby walked around the town and bought some food. Then she hitched a ride with a merchant. The merchant was very kind….but he was also a tiny bit money crazy.

"So I said 'No money no product. I'm not taking no IOU'. I need money and lots of money. Normally I charge money to let people ride with me. But your story was pretty sad. Of course I don't believe it but it was still a good story."

Abby nodded. She liked listening to the merchant's money stories. It reminded her of Kakuzu talking about his latest bounties.

"What's that?" Abby said while reaching to the back of the wagon. It was a long black whip. Abby's eyes sparkled as she examined it. "It's beautiful." Abby ran her hand up and down it."

"Oh yes it is in deed beautiful." The merchant seeing the look in Abby's eye knew that a sale could be made here. "I could sell it to you." He said casually.

Abby's face turned stone hard. "100,000 yen" She bluntly said.

The merchant looked appalled. "That whip is at least 500,000 yen" The merchant now knew that he was dealing with a haggler.

"100,000 yen"

"450,00"

"100,000"

"470,00"

"100,000"

"300,000"

"95,000"

"250,00"

"90,000"

"200,00"

Abby thought it over before exclaiming.

"DEAL!" Abby grabbed the merchants hand and shook it.

The merchant smiled as Abby handed him the money.

Abby grinned evilly as snapped her new whip a couple of times.

"Where is she?" Kakuzu asked removing the binoculars from his eyes. "She didn't come back with the Kyuubi kid."

"How the hell should I know?" Hindan was sitting on a tree branch looking bored.

Suddenly the end of a whip shot out from behind some bushes and wrapped around his leg. The whip snapped it causing Hindan to fall off the branch he was sitting on and fall the ground.

"OK WHO THE FUCK IS THERE! WHEN I FIND YOU DAMNED FUCKER YOU WILL WISH THAT YOURE MOTHER NEVER GAVE FUCKING BIRTH TO YOU!"

Kakuzu was stunned. He didn't hear or sense anyone come up from behind them.

"That's so mean Hin-hin! I come back from my mission only to have you shout mean words at me!" Yelled a familiar voice from behind some bushes.

"WTF!" Hindan untied the whip from his leg and yanked on it. Abby came flying out of the bushes and landed at Hindan and Kakuzu's feet. The over hyper girl immediately jumped up and gave them hugs.

"Hiya guys! Miss me? I know that my three weeks ended but I had to go on a mission with Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan! I look at this! I have a weapon now! Isn't it awesome?" Abby started to jump up and down while snapping her whip.

"Where did you get this whip?" Kakuzu eyed it. _'That whips looks professionally made. It had to cost a fortune'_

"200,000 yen" Abby snapped her whip some more.

"WHAT!! YOU SPENT 200,000 YEN ON A WHIP!"

Abby's eyes started to well up. "But it was love at first sight! Besides I've been meaning to get my own ninja weapon. I mean Hindan has is scythe. Kisame and Shenori have their swords. I want a weapon too! I also named it! My whip shall forever be known as Henry!"

"Henry?" Kakuzu and Hindan anime style sweat dropped.

"Yep!" Abby smiled mischievously. "Now let's head back to the base. I want to try Henry out on the others. MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Abby started to prance around snapping Henry.

Kakuzu looked at Hindan. "Is it just be or is she crazier than usual."

"It's just you" Hindan shrugged and they all started back to the base.

Yay another chapter done! Whoo! As always please review. Even if you hate this story still please review. Review's good or bad get me in the mood to write. So if you love this story than for petes sake review!


	20. MUSHROOM NO JUTSU!

Yay New chapter! I finally got a reveiw! Thank you so much Love Psycho for reviewing! (gets cookie)

* * *

It was the best of times; it was the worst of times… What the heck am I saying? It was gosh darn awful at the Akatsuki base. Boredom reared its ugly head, yes boredom.

Everyone besides Abby, Tobi and Zetsu were off on missions. Zetsu and Tobi would also be on missions if the base almost didn't burn down the last time Abby was left by herself.

"Gah I'm so bored!" Abby whined for the millionth time of the day.

"Don't worry Tally-chan! Everyone will be back from their missions soon." The strange masked man comforted Abby.

"I'm still bored."

Zetsu vaguely wondered if Leader would too mad at him if he ate Abby when speak of the devil Leader, Konan, Hidan and Kakuzu walked into the living room. They had a few cuts here or there like they got into a small fight.

"Konan onee-chan!" Abby cried tears of joy as she hugged her idol. Abby was really jealous of Konan. She wished that she had her womanly charm and grace.

"Don't I get a welcome back hug?" Hidan asked, annoyed that Konan was getting more attention than him.

Abby simply said no and hugged Konan tighter. The blue haired woman stifled a small laugh at the face Hidan was making. She knew about the two's relationship, she even helped Abby keep Deidara and Shenori's mouth shut about it. She glanced at Kakuzu who was rolling his eyes. He thought that he could make Hidan suffer by exposing his little thing with Abby but the whole thing backfired. Leader told him that if she and Shenori had ties with all of them then they wouldn't want to go back to their own world.

"Okay fine you get a hug too Hin-hin" Abby finally broke down after Hidan's constant complaining. She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and licked her ear. Abby thanked the fact that she couldn't blush. Her face would be beat red if she could.

Leader coughed breaking the two up. "Abby, Tobi, Zetsu. Did you guys do anything while we were gone?" He asked looking at all of them. Tobi and Zetsu shook their heads while Abby looked thoughtful.

"I got really bored a few days ago and created a jutsu."

Leader arched an eye brow. "Really? Well let's see it then."

Abby froze. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Leader sighed.

"Are you really, really, really sure?"

"Yes! Just show us the jutsu already!"

Abby shrugged. "Ok you asked for it… MUSHROOM NO JUTSU!" Every inanimate object in the room turned into mushrooms that sort looked like what they originally were. Abby rubbed that back of her head. "Ne, Pretty cool huh?"

Leader's left eye was twitching. "You made a jutsu that turns things into mushrooms?"

"DON'T DISS THE MUSHROOM! FUNGAI WILL RULE THE WORLD!!"

"What a completely useless jutsu."

Abby gasped. "Oh no you didn't! Tell me you just didn't diss the mushroom!"

"I did." Leader growled. If this jutsu was permanent both he and Kakuzu will skin her alive. They were already on a short budget from the fire she started that last time she was left alone.

Abby pouted her lips. "This _**IS **_a useful jutsu."

"No, it's not."

"Wanna bet on it?" Abby smirked. She wasn't just going to get Leader to acknowledge her jutsu. She was going to make sure she dealt a blow to his pride as well. "If I prove that my Mushroom no jutsu is truly a kick but and highly powerful jutsu by the end of the week, everyone has to learn it. But if I don't, which is highly unlikely, then I will never use if again."

Leader thought if over before agreeing. There's no way on earth that her jutsu could be useful. "You can turn everything back to normal right?"

Abby cheerfully nodded her head. And yelled. "De-awesome the mushroom no jutsu!" The room turned back to normal. Kakuzu's hearts beat normally again. His hearts couldn't' handle all of this.

"Tobi liked your jutsu Tally-chan! It is cool!"

"Thank you Tobi!" Abby gave a big yawn. "I', tired. I think that I'm gonna take a cat nap or somethin'."

Five hours later.

Everyone had returned from their missions and learned about Abby's bet with leader. They were all on Leaders side, even Tobi. Tobi thought it was cool, not useful.

"You guys wouldn't know a good jutsu even if it hit you in the head." She complained.

Shenori sighed. "You invented a jutsu that turns things into mushrooms. HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BY USEFUL!"

"Oh and just what do you call your neko no jutsu then?" Abby scoffed.

"It makes me look cute and cuddly."

"That's useful how?"

"I don't have to explain it to you. You can't handle the truth!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm hungry."

They watched Abby walk out of the living room wit ha cowl on her face.

"Shenori, what's your neko no jutsu, yeah?"

"It gives me cat ears and a tail."

"…." Was the opinion of everybody else in the room.

Suddenly a huge… um… uh… err… thingy ma bob burst through the wall.

"NUUU! MONEY!" Kakuzu yelled in anguish.

"Aww shut up!" A humped back man that had pinkish looking skin with small beady eyes yelled. There was a snap of wood and everyone was tied up in slimy stretchy ropes. They harder they tried to break them the tighter they got.

"Mahahahahaha!" The small mole-man laughed quite badly. "I Judifulyoituuiiioushhggukk Will conquer the world! But first I must get rid of the completion!" The mole-man turned to glare evilly at the captured Akatsuki only to see them dying from laughter. "Why are you laughing? I'm here to keeeeeell you!" He yelled.

"But HAHAHA Y-you look HAHAHAHA so… so fun- HAHAHAH SO FUNNY, YEAH!" Deidara gasped between breaths.

"I though I looked bad!" Kisame laughed all the harder at the mole-mans appearance.

"Please. You conquer us?" Leader raised an eye brow. He was the only one to get over his laughing fit. He really wanted to kill this guy but sadly he can't brake the ropes either. Konan tried to turn into paper and get out of the ropes hold that way but the ropes was like anti-jutsu or something so she couldn't do a thing.

"I shall punish you for your laughter!" A huge kick butt laser gun popped out of the… thingy ma bob thingy and started to glow a deep red. Everyone stopped laughing now.

"DIE!" The Mole-man screamed while laughing the gayest laugh that had to of ever been laughed.

Abby barged into the scene wielding her ultimate jutsu. Yes that's right. The… "MUSHROOM NO JUTSU!"

Every non living object turned into the mushrooms. The couch the TV the table the thingy ma bob the ropes and the laser as well. Everyone quickly broke the mushroom ropes and showed no mercy to the mole-man. Needless to say he went back to the center of the earth and was never seen again.

Abby walked over next to Leader. "Go on, say it. You no you want to."

Leaders lip curled. "You were right."

"Right about what?"

"Mushroom no jutsu is useful."

"Annnnnnnd."

"I want everyone-" Abby glared at him. "Including myself." Abby smirked. "To learn it."

"Learn what?"

"The Mushroom no jutsu."

"Was that too hard now?"

"Yes."

And so everyone learned the mushroom no jutsu and Leader never quite recovered from the loss of pride.

* * *

Wow... It's been ages since I updated. Well I didn't get any reviews so yeah. I am now going by a strict no review no next chapter thing. If more people would review then I wouldn't be forced to do this. It's your own fault people. I am the one that truly suffering here.


	21. Shenori in Crack, I mean Wonderland!

Hello! I'm back again! Yep I got more reviews! Whooo! Yeas I'm a wee bit tired.

Chapter… uuh what chapter are we on? Oh yes chapter 21! Shenori in Crack- I mean Wonderland!

* * *

"Well this is just fun." Shenori said sitting upside down on the couch, idly flipping thorough TV channels.

"You could say that again." Kisame remarked from beside her. "Everyone but us are on missions!"

"Wanna go do something?" Kisame's face blushed as his perverted fish mind got the wrong meaning.

"Uhh… n-no thanks! I'm good!" Kisame dashed out of the living room. Itachi would kill him if he ever so much as thought anything perverted about his girl.

"Yeah just leave me!" Shenori yelled into the empty room. "Jerk."

"WE'RE BAAAAAACK!"

"Oh thank heavens!" Shenori praised as Abby's familiar voice filled the base. Moments later she, leader and Konan walked into the living room.

"Hey guess what!" Abby said cheerfully as she skipped over to Shenori.

"What?"

"I made a new jutsu!" Shenori's left eye twitched.

"It better not be another lame mushroom jutsu…" Abby's eyes got watery. "Oh it is." Shenori rolled her eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" Abby yelled running off. "MUSHROOM NO GENJUTSU!"

"What?"

Then the next thing Shenori saw was a sea of black starching endlessly around her. Then she knew no more.

* * *

"Waaah?" Shenori tenderly rubbed her eyes as she woke up. "Where am I?" Looking around she swore under her breath. She ws in a large exquisite room with gold pillars and rims. All the way across the room was a plain wooden door. Scratching her head she got up and made her way across the room. **(Shenori: Abby… what's going on? Me: MAHAHAHAHAHAHA Shenori: O.o Me: You'll see)**

"Okay that door did not look that small from across the room." As she got closer to the door it stayed the same height. Soon she was right next to it and the top of the door frame came up just about her ankle. "Well's that's jus great!" She exclaimed. "It's locked!" Just as she was about to give up she spied a glass table that wasn't there before.

Sitting on the table was a bottle that said "Drink me" She eyed the bottle for several moments.

"Well why not." She grabbed the bottle and chugged it down, next let's just say that she went down as well. Yes Shenori had shrunk. She was now oh about… the height of a mechanical pencil. **(Me: This is why you don't drink bottles of liquid that says "drink me" kids Shenori: why didn't you tell me that sooner? Me: It's funnier this way and also because there would be no story. Shenori: ….)**

"OMG I SHRUNK! Okay think now Shenori… there has to be. OH MY FRIGGEN GOSH! THERE WAS A KEY!" Since the table was made of glass she could see right through it. Sitting on the table next to where the bottle was placed was a silver key.

"THIS IS JUST- …. CAKE!" She jumped on the piece of cake sitting on a plate underneath the table. It had pink icily on it that said. "eat me." **(You'd think you'd learn your lesson the first time Shenori; Yeah well shut up! Me: (cries) Shenori; I'm not listening to yooou!)**

Greedily Shenori wolfed that baby down and… grew back to her normal size? She shrugged grabbed the key and drank the half empty bottle and was shrunk down once again. She shoved the key into the door and jumped through the open doorway.

Right into a beautiful garden.

"Hey you! Yeah you slut!" Shenori saw Hidan running towards dressed in rabbit ears, a tail coat and tan trousers.

"Hidan?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Listen slut I need you to do something for me." He stopped panting in front of her. "I'm really late cuz I had to do a ritual before I went to the Queens castle but seriously. I need you to go to my house and get my cloves. The one with the triangle in a circle on them."

"Um… Okay?"

"Great!" He pushed her a little giving her directions to his house. Dazed she set off.

* * *

"Don't rabbits freaking live in a freaking hole!" Shenori screamed when she swathe massive over sized house. **(Me: rabbits don't have to live in rabbit holes. Shenori; YES THEY DO! Me: NO THEY DON'T! Shenori: YES THEY DO! Me: NOOOOOOOOO THEY DON"T! Shenori: Whatever)**

"Well I better get started." She sighed and walked right in. After oh about 15 minuets of fruitless searching she found a small parlor. Inside it was a cake sitting on a wooden table next to a pair of gloves.

"Cake!" She screamed in delight and shoved the whole thing down her mouth. When a jolt she remembered her last cake eating experience. "I'm such a friggen idiot!" She screamed as she started to grow bigger. Soon she was too big for the room but she still kept growing.

Then a squad of red floppy head wearing gnomes riding bumble bees wit h S.W.A.T uniforms come down from the sky and squirted green smelly stuff on her. She would have crushed the little buggers if she hadn't start to shrink once again.

"Thanks!" She yelled at them as they left. Forgetting to grab the gloves she climbed out the window and skipped merrily down the path **(Shenori: I don't skip. Me: well now you do. Shenori: (Glares) Me: Ok fine you don't skip you… walk hunched over and emo? Shenori: Better.)**

Well she walked emo like down the path and into a forest where she chanced upon a path of giant flowers. All with Orange masks in the middle of their heads.

"Look a friend!" One suddenly exclaimed coming to life.

"Since when do flowers speak?" She exclaimed and backing away from the strange talking flower that sounded exactly like Tobi.

"She's such an ugly flower." Said another directly behind her. It sounded like Tobi using a snobbish voice.

"Ugly, Ugly!" Said another.

"I don't have time for this!" Shenori screamed and did a fire jutsu on all of the flowers. The screamed blood murder as they burned. Shenori stalked off when a bright smile on her face. **(Me: D: Do you know who that was! Shenori: I don't care Me: TOBI-KUN! Shenori; He's annoying. Madara is sooo much better. Me: You haven't even read or seen the chapters with Madara in them! Shenori: soooooooo? Me: (sighs)**

* * *

Shenori was yet again in a forest. Only this time surrounded by giant mushrooms that luckily didn't talk.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Shenori gasped. She knew that voice. It was the voice of none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Ita-!...chi" Sitting on a mushroom dressed as an incredibly fat caterpillar was Itachi smoking some pipe thing.

"What?" He asked in a bored voice.

"YOU'RE A FREAKEN CATIPILER!" He raised a perfect eyebrow.

"It's very sexy caterpillar to you."

"I'm sorry but that's just not sexy."

"I'm hurt."

"Ditch the costume then."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"A jutsu was placed on it so I can't take it off. I can only take it off if I said my lines."

"Well go ahead! Say your lines!"

"Are you looking for a way out?" Itachi said in a curious voice. He was putting a lot of effort into this.

"Uhh… yeah…"

"I could help you." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yes but you would owe me a favor." The words slipped over his tongue like honey. he put extra emphasis on favor.

"Abby was the one who wrote the lines wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"Is that it?"

"No. You say something and I have two or so more lines."

"Okay then… what kind of favor?"

"Come closer." She did so.

"You, me, whipped cream, handcuffs."

"Why dose Abby have such a dirty mind?"

"I'm not complaining."

"…right now?"

"No, later"

"Ok so how are you supposed to help me again?"

"Take two pieces of the mushroom. One from each side."

"Okay…"

"I am serious about later." he had a sexy glint in his eye.

"Okay…" She slowly stepped back. "I'll be going now." And she ran off before he could say another word. **(Me: (reading story) he,he,he…. Itachi: Got any whipped cream? Me: Right here! Itachi: Thanks. Me: No problem! Shenori: O.o (saw the whole thing) Me: (winks and Shenori) Shenori: (O.O) Me: LOLZ!)**

* * *

"WHEN WILL THIS END!" Shenori screamed as she reached… dun dun duuuun! A meadow!

"Is the end really the end?" Came a certain blonde bombers voice from behind her.

"Or is it just the beginning?" Another familiar voice. She turned around and saw Deidara and Sasori wearing matching German lederhosen.

"What the fudge." She shook her head. "That is sad." Deidara gave a bright smile.

"What is black and" Deidara began.

"Blue and read" Sasori continued.

"All over" The blonde finished.

"I don't have time for this." Shenori ran as fast as she could away from the two.

"But I'm Twidlebumb and he's twidledo!" Deidara yelled after her.

"LIKE I CARE!" She yelled back.

"I'm heart broken danna." Deidara pouted.

"At least we can take this ridiculous outfit off now."

"Amen to that!"

* * *

Well Shenori was in another forest, but no, not just any forest. She was in a dark scary forest!

"Hello there." A pair of lips with no body appeared above the path in front of her.

"OH MY PIE!" Shenori pulled on her hair. What the heck did Abby do?

"I am the Cheshire cat fish." The body appeared, revealing Kisame with cat ears and a long thin tail.

"Omg! Neko no jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke and Shenori had black cat ears and a cat tail.

"…."

"What?" Shenori crossed her arms. "It's my new jutsu."

"…"

"I'm leaving."

"Wait! I got lines!"

"NO!"

"But!"

"NO!" With that she stalked off.

* * *

Shenori made it out though the forest but Kisame followed her the whole way.

"Stalker!" She pointed at him.

"I gotta say my lines!"

"No!"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Came Kakuzu's voice.

"What now- MY EYES!" Kakuzu had appeared wearing a very puffy Victorian dress with red hearts on it.

"Off with their heads! And take all their money too!" The money crazed nin yelled.

"Nuuu!" Kisame screamed and jumped into Shenori's arms only she wasn't strong enough to hold him and he fell to the ground.

"Look your moneylyness! That girl has cat ears! And a tail!" A random person yelled.

"You're right." Kakuzu stroked his chin. "We can sell her; no better yet make people pay to see her!"

"No way!" Shenori hissed. Her hair standing on end.

"Fine I'll make a bet with you. You play me at a game of my choice. If you win you can leave if you loss…. You belong to me."

"And if I reuse?" Shenori just wanted this to be over with.

"Off with your head."

"Okay I'll play. Deal."

"heh, heh, heh"

"…"

* * *

"Okay who plays golf with flamingos and hedgehogs?"

"It's not golf."

"What is it?"

"Crochet?"

"Like knitting?"

"No, it thing its… Crochet."

"?"

"Never mind just play."

Suddenly Shenori disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kisame stood in her place.

"I'VE BEEN CONNED!" Kakuzu yelled, pulling his black hair. But he soon recovered when he figured that he could make people pay to see the cat/fish/man instead.

* * *

Shenori ran back in the same direction she had come from. She ran right into a tea party.

"Oh a new guest!"

"Leader-sama?" She screamed. Standing at the head of the table was Pein dressed in nobles clothes with a ridiculously large hat on. He was sipping tea with his pink delicately extended.

"I'm Hatter and this." He pointed at a small purple mouse with a small white flower on its head. "Is Dormouse. But Like to call her Konan. Would you like some tea?" His head was turned on its side.

"No thanks…" Shenori started to slowly back away.

"Don't be shy!" Pein yelled merrily. Konan was just sitting next a large tea cup, staring at it longingly. She was terribly thirsty. "Let us be friends! Come share in the youthfulness of youth!" Pein stood up and started doing retarded dances and singing "Emo kid". Konan stood up on her hind legs. Her little paws just barely grasping the rim of the cup.

"I'm a emo kid!" Pein waved his arms up and down. Konan squeaked when she pulled her self up and fell into the tea.

"Yeah… I'm going now…." She ran faster than little boys from Orochimaru.

Suddenly everything changed and she was back in the Akatsuki living room sitting on the couch. Deidara and Kisame were leaning over her.

"PERVERTS!" She yelled and punched them in the nose. "ABBY! WHAT THE FUDGE MUFFIN DID YOU DO TO ME!"

Kisame and Deidara were looking at like she had snapped or something.

"Whatever." She pushed them aside as she stalked off to her room. Along the way she came across Itachi who was carrying a can of whipped cream.

* * *

The end! :D Am I evil or what? Well he is my latest review plea!

Napoleon concurred France. Soon he will conquer the free world. The little dead short dude will come to the world via my time machine! If you do no want to get pwned into becoming the slave of his future empire then review and you shall be spared!"

Yeah… We're learning about Napoleon in history… just review please.


	22. The end or is it?

Chapter 22 The end or is it?

"Everyone." Leader began as he looked at the assembled Akatsuki in front of him. "We have a very important topic to discus."

"Shouldn't Shenori and Tally be here, un?" Deidara asked, noticing the lack of two females. The others nodded their heads in unison.

"That's what we're here to discuss." Leader said gravely. "Now before you start bombarding my with questions listen to what I have to say first. Our enemies have found a way to get to the world Tally Mai and Shenori are from."

"Wait a sec." Hidan exclaimer. "Tally and Shenori are from another world?"

"Yes." Leader sighed, he was hoping for this meeting to go with a little more grace. "Now before you ask anymore questions, Tally Mai and Shenori went back to their world not knowing this and the enemy ninja there are targeting them."

"Just what is our role in all of this?" Kisame asked, he did not like the grin that appeared on Leader's face.

"We are to go their world."


	23. Sequel!

Me: Hello Everybody!!! I wrote a sequel to this story! It's called "Me, my friend and out Akatsuki teachers!" Be sure to check it out!

Shenori: Yeah! Or else!


End file.
